


You No Longer Have Anything I Want, Dearie

by Sydsyd89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydsyd89/pseuds/Sydsyd89
Summary: In S1: E21 "An Apple Red as Blood" Regina goes to Mr. Gold to ask for help in ridding the town of Emma. He refuses to make a deal with her because she "no longer has anything he wants" .... as we know this isn't exactly true. She has Belle.What if Regina made a deal with Gold to give him Belle in exchange for helping with Emma?This is my first fan fiction ever (ahh!) - Rated T for now, but high probability of future rating change to E - longtime Rumbelle fan and reader :)
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Lacey/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 45
Kudos: 60





	1. An Apple Red as Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been lurking in the Rumbelle fandom for years, but have never written anything myself (I write original pieces, but have never written fan fiction). I was re-watching the first season of Once and got to the scene where Regina tries to negotiate with Gold. I started to wonder what the story would have been like if Regina had used Belle as a negotiating chip. Couldn't find a retelling, so I decided to write one.
> 
> This is my first fan fic ever. It's totally un-beta'd (let me know if you'd like to beta future chapters for me). All feedback welcome :) 
> 
> I have no long-term plan for this fic (right this second), but I do plan on finishing it.

“You Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Rumpelstiltskin smirked at Regina. He was very busy, but there was something quite enjoyable about seeing the Evil Queen so worked up.

“My tree is dying,” she growled, thrusting a rotted red apple in his face. “Why?”

“Perhaps it’s your fertilizer.”

“You think this is funny?” Oh Regina was really upset now. “Well, I’ll tell you what I think. I think it’s a sign the curse is weakening. Because of Emma.”

Rumpelstiltskin turned, hiding his wide grin from Regina. Of course the curse was weakening. Everything was going exactly to plan. And soon, he’d be out of Storybrooke forever and on the road in search of his son.

Baelfire. He was so close to being free to find him. Everything was going according to plan.

“But do you care?” Regina continued, “No. You’re content to just sit back and do…” Regina gestured to the shop. “Whatever it is you’re doing. While all my hard work burns!”

 _Her hard work?_ _Her?_ Rumpelstiltskin had spent over 300 years carefully moving the chess pieces in place, planting seeds, manipulating good and evil alike, for the exact moment on the horizon when the Savior would end his perfect curse and allow him to reunite with Bae.

Regina didn’t know a thing about hard work. And she was letting her emotions cloud her judgement.

“That’s not all is it?” Rumpelstiltskin said, voice calm. “C’mon. You might as well get everything off your chest.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. Regina really did have a lot to learn about herself, the curse, and magic in general.

“Henry,” he said, “Ms. Swan wants him.”

“She’ll have that boy over my dead body.”

_Oh you’re too useful to die, right now anyway._

“The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming’s happiness. Perhaps you giving up Henry is just the price to keep the curse unbroken.”

Her father Henry had been the price to cast the curse in the first place after all.

“I think I’d rather just get rid of her.”

“Whew… Well, well. You’re going to have to be quite creative. We both know the repercussions for killing Ms. Swan.”

In unison they said, “The curse will be broken.”

Of course, that was what he’d told Regina. Rumpelstiltskin actually had no idea what would happen if Ms. Swan died. But he couldn’t risk undoing all his hard work now that he was so close to crossing the finish line.

“That’s because you designed it that way,” Regina said, stalking over to Rumpelstiltskin’s counter. “Undo it.”

“You know, even if I wanted to, I couldn’t.” Rumpelstiltskin strolled around his desk, gaze sharp on Regina. “Magic … well, it’s in short supply around here. And dwindling by the minute.”

Realization finally seemed to dawn on Regina’s face. “You want the curse broken. Why?”

Rumpelstiltskin quietly cursed himself. It was always better for everyone around him to know as little as possible about his goals. He’d gotten too caught up in his baiting of the Queen and now he’d handed her a small advantage on a silver platter: she knew what he wanted.

“That’s not something I care to discuss,” Rumpelstiltskin snapped.

“Don’t bother. You can shove your reasons.”

She truly was a fool. The reasons why anyone did anything was powerful information, maybe the most powerful information, that could be used to manipulate and control a person. She was ceding a position by ignoring what motivated him. But Rumpelstiltskin bit his tongue. The lesson she needed to learn would have to be taught by someone else. Or learned the hard way.

“I want to strike a new deal,” Regina said, leaning closer to Rumpelstiltskin. “One where I can get rid of Emma without shattering the curse.”

“Unfortunately for you, a negotiation requires two interested parties. And I’m already planning a trip.”

“I’ll give you anything.”

Rumpelstiltskin usually reveled in desperate souls. But only when he wanted something from them. “Oh… you no longer have anything I want, dearie.”

Regina bit her lip.

Rumpelstiltskin continued, “But I will give you a piece of advice, free of charge. I’d plan a trip of your own. Because once people waken up and remember who you are and what you did to them.” He laughed and turned to stare at his globe. “They are going to be looking for blood.”

Regina’s eyes widened, but she stayed planted in his shop.

Her visit had been a fun distraction, riling her up always was, but it was time Regina left and Rumpelstiltskin get back to work.

“With that, I think we’re done here.”

Rumpelstiltskin turned to face Regina again and shooed her away like a stray cat at his door. But she didn’t move.

“Wait,” Regina said. “I … I do have something you want.”

Rumpelstiltskin frowned. He racked his brain for anything she could have that he’d remotely need from her. He had his Savior exactly where he wanted her. The bottle of true love he’d hidden away was safe. And his dagger was in his breast pocket, where he always kept it after that unfortunate exchange with August Booth.

His frown deepened. “I highly doubt it.”

But Regina was adamant. She raised a hand. “I swear it. I have something you want. Desperately. But I …”

Her hesitation piqued Rumpelstiltskin’s interest. He gestured for her to get on with it.

“I will tell you, but only as part of the deal. I’ll need some … assurances.”

His eyes narrowed. “Assurances of what?”

“That I will not be harmed. That _you_ will not harm me.”

Now that was interesting. “So you’ll tell me what it is you have that I want if I promise to … not harm you?”

Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help but feel curious. And the queen was shifting her weight and averting her eyes. She was nervous. Whatever she had, she truly believed sharing it with him would risk her position. Or her life.

“And if I make this deal,” Rumpelstiltskin offered, “information of what you have in exchange for not… harming you, you understand this doesn’t necessarily mean I’ll agree to the terms of your deal for the exchange of this mystical special thing you have that I apparently want.”

“Yes,” Regina said too fast. She was clearly confident he’d want what she had.

Very interesting indeed.

“All right. Deal,” he said.

But Regina went quiet. She slowly rolled her eyes to Rumpelstiltskin’s, locking their gazes. She pressed her lips into a hard line.

“Out with it,” Rumpelstiltskin said. He was starting to get annoyed at how much of his precious time she was wasting.

“I can give you… Belle.”


	2. White Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpelstiltskin and Regina go get Belle. Rumpelstiltskin is pissed but can't do anything about it... yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues to be unbeta'd.... going for writing speed over polish at this point :)
> 
> Also, I'm leaning toward Mr. Gold / Rumple being more bastard-leaning in this one. Sorry if that's not your preference.

Rumpelstiltskin’s stomach dropped. Belle.

_Why did you come back?_

_This means it’s true love!_

_No one! No one could ever love me!_

_My power means more to me than you._

_You’ve made your choice and you’re going to regret it… forever._

_Rest assured, I had nothing to do with that little tragedy._

His fingers clenched against his cane, his muscles tensing and his teeth grinding. He saw red and it took everything in him not to grab Regina and force her to explain with his fingers around her throat.

“What do you mean you can give me Belle?”

Regina faltered back. “You said you wouldn’t harm me.”

“The longer it takes you to keep your side of this deal, the more likely I am to fail keeping mine.” He stalked around his counter, his cane heavy in his hand.

“I took her! I couldn’t help it. She was too important to you to just leave out in the world. I saw my chance and I took her. Then I lied about what happened. She never died. She’s here. She’s been here the whole time.”

“Where.” He was going to kill her. She would die for this. And Belle. Poor Belle.

Regina shook her head. “I’ll tell you, but we make the deal first.”

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes. “Okay. You tell me and in exchange I don’t kill you.” For now.

“No! You’ve already made that deal for information, and I know Rumpelstiltskin doesn’t break deals.”

But he wasn’t exactly Rumpelstiltskin here.

Fuck. He’d just been silently admonishing the Queen for allowing emotions to overtake her thinking, and now look at what was happening to him. He needed to get control of himself. At least until he had Belle and she was safe.

“Fine. What do you want?”

Regina sighed in relief. “I’ll give you Belle if you help me keep the curse intact and prevent Emma from taking my son.”

This was a wrench in his plans. But Regina was never good at wordplay. Helping her keep the curse intact didn’t necessarily mean others couldn’t break it. Either way he’d have to start thinking about ways to leave the town, curse or no curse. And with Belle.

As far as Regina’s son went, Rumpelstiltskin could care less.

“Deal. Now where is she.”

“I’ll go get her and bring her to you here.”

“No. I’ll come with you.” He wanted to see where Regina had hid her so she couldn’t keep that particular prison a secret from him a second time.

Regina sighed again. “Fine. Come with me.”

She turned and left the shop. Rumpelstiltskin followed, quickly locking up, and foolishly keeping pace with the Queen even though his ankle ached. They walked down main street to the small hospital at the end of the road. Regina led him inside and then, oddly, took him through an emergency exit door and down to a basement floor he hadn’t known was there. If only he had owned the building the hospital used. He would have seen the floor plan. He would have found Belle.

A cold-faced blonde nurse greeted Regina. She glared at Rumpelstiltskin.

“You don’t normally bring visitors.”

Regina smiled. “Today is a special day. Our patient is ready to go home.”

The nurse furrowed her brow. “I’ve seen no paperwork to indicate she’s recovered.”

Regina’s smile widened. “Well or not. It’s time. As her official guardian the decision ultimately falls with me, doctor’s orders or not.”

Rumpelstiltskin stepped forward. “And we’ll be changing that guardianship to me.”

“To you?” the nurse said incredulously.

Rumpelstiltskin bared his teeth. The nurse squeaked, her chilly façade shaking for an instant. She eyed Regina warily. Regina nodded and the nurse returned the gesture.

“Okay. I’ll prepare the discharge forms. You may go back and get her.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s heartbeat quickened. Belle. His True Love. The woman he thought forever gone. He would have her in mere moments.

Regina led Rumpelstiltskin to the room. A security guard met them at the door. Through the window Rumpelstiltskin could not yet see Belle, but he saw the padded walls and wanted to hurt Regina all over again. She’d kept his Belle in a mental ward, a padded cell, for 28 years. Regina _would_ pay.

The door opened but Rumpelstiltskin was smart enough not to step inside first. He’d caught enough deal-breakers in cages to know he risked being locked in with Belle. The guard went through and pulled out a pliant young girl.

She wiped her matted hair out of her eyes and looked up at Regina, the girl’s face totally blank. Then she turned her ocean blue eyes to Rumpelstiltskin.

For the second time today, Rumpelstiltskin felt his world shake. Belle. His Belle was truly alive. She looked frail, too thin and undernourished. Her hair, far from the silky chestnut locks he remembered, was tangled and brittle. There were dark circles under Belle’s eyes and her lips were terribly chapped.

“Hello,” Rumpelstiltskin tried.

Belle didn’t say anything, but her eyes stayed on him.

“I will be your new … caretaker. It’s time you left this ward and lived out in the world.” She had wanted to see the world and all she’d seen were the inside of cages. And again, he would only add to her imprisonment. While Regina was undealt with, Belle would have to stay hidden and safe in his home.

“What is your name?” Belle asked, her accent as rich as he remembered.

Regina smirked.

“I’m Mr. Gold.” He turned to the guard. “Now if you will release my ward, I’ll take things from here.”

Belle was quiet beside him as he filled out the requisite paperwork, snapped snide remarks at Regina and the nurse, and walked Belle, Regina trailing the whole way, to his car parked in the rear of his shop. When his … well he didn’t really know exactly what Belle was to him anymore … was safely tucked away into his Cadillac, Regina touched his arm.

“Now, for my end of the deal.”

How dare she have the nerve to inquire about his help after what she’d done to Belle.

“In my own time, dearie.”

“No, Gold,” Regina growled. “I need your help NOW.”

“Heh … after what you did to Belle?”

“I could have killed her, but I didn’t.”

Rumpelstiltskin shook his arm free. “No, you did much worse than that. You kept her alive so you could kill her when it suited you. A fate worse than death.” Which, incidentally, was exactly what he would have in store for Regina when all this was said and done.

Regina shrugged. “And what would your sweet, little maid want? Would she want you to kill me?”

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated. He glanced over his shoulder at Belle who was watching the two of them argue. Belle didn’t know what was best for her. Only Rumpelstiltskin did.

“I’ll keep my promise.”

“Then help me with Emma.”

“Let me get Belle home, then we can meet in your office.”

Regina frowned but nodded and, not needing to be dismissed again, rushed off.

Leaving Rumpelstiltskin alone with Belle.

He slipped into the front seat of the car and pulled it into gear. He didn’t look at Belle. He couldn’t. He would breakdown or scream or cry and that was not something he wanted as part of the Storybrooke rumor mill. It was the middle of a Saturday after all and many folks were walking up and down the street.

“Where are you taking me?” Belle asked hesitantly after a minute of quiet driving.

“To my … our house.”

Belle shivered. “And what was that argument about with …”

“Regina. Nothing of your concern.”

Belle sighed. “No, nothing is ever of my concern.”

Rumpelstiltskin frowned. This Belle had spent 28 years, probably longer, locked away. Did she even know why?

He felt miserable already. If only he had looked for her harder after the Queen told him of her death. If only he hadn’t sent her away after their kiss. If only he hadn’t taken her in the first place. Belle’s life had been destroyed because of him. How could anyone hurt the one they loved so dearly.

Yet, the hurting wasn’t over. Because if Rumpelstiltskin really cared about Belle, he would release her now, return her to her father who it turned out was more innocent than Rumpelstiltskin had thought. But Rumpelstiltskin was selfish and cruel and he would never let Belle go ever again. Even if it meant hurting her more.

He squeezed his gloved hands on the steering wheel.

“We’re here.”

Belle looked up at his house. “It’s pink.”

“Salmon actually. Now c’mon.”

He led her inside and once there Rumpelstiltskin had no idea what to do with Belle. They just stood in the foyer: Belle looking around his rather large estate and Rumpelstiltskin looking anywhere but Belle.

“Am I…” she started, her voice wobbling. “Will you… protect me?”

It was like a dam breaking. Rumpelstiltskin turned on his heels, flung his cane aside, and pulled Belle into a fierce hug, pressing her into himself so tightly he couldn’t breathe.

“Yes, yes … of course I will protect you.”

Rumpelstiltskin leaned back and stroked Belle’s face. Even sun-deprived as she was, her cheek was so soft.

“Do I … do I know you?” Belle asked.

“No, but …” Rumpelstiltskin remembered his promise to Regina. “… you will.”

He cupped her face and brought it to his, grazing their lips. The kiss was gentle at first, but having her here, in his arms again, kissing him, was too much. He deepened the kiss, pressing his lips into hers and forcing her lips open. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and swirled it with her own, sucking down every flavor of her. It was intoxicating and he didn’t want to stop. He would kiss her whenever for however long he liked. He would spend forever kissing her.

But she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed gently, separating their mouths.

Her face was enticingly flushed.

“Belle?” he asked. Hoping beyond hope True Love’s Kiss had brought her back to him.

Belle shook her head as if waking up from a dream. She took a step back, eyes wide and scared. “Who’s Belle? Why did you do that?”

Rumpelstiltskin sagged. He wiped his mouth, still wet from their kiss. She hadn’t returned to herself, the curse clearly blocking her memories. He wouldn’t dare think the problem was their falling out of love. He loved her now more than he ever had. But if she needed time to get accustomed to him again, well the least he could do was be patient. Rumpelstiltskin was a very patient man. Or at least he hoped he could be.

“Lacey. That’s what you’re called?” He’d seen the name on her discharge forms.

Belle scrunched her face. “Yeah. Why did you kiss me?”

Another awkward silence.

“I—” Then Rumpelstiltskin’s phone buzzed. It was Regina.

Shit, he had better go deal with her.

“I’m sorry, Be— Lacey. I need to go take care of something. I’ll be back shortly. Do you know how to use a phone?”

Belle frowned. “I… maybe?”

Rumpelstiltskin pointed at his landline and said if it rang she was to answer but not say anything unless she was certain he was the one calling. She was to make herself at home in his house and wait for his return. He pressed on her how important it was she stay put. It was for her safety and his sanity.

Still, it was hard to leave Belle after being reunited. He touched her cheek again and thankfully she let him. Then Rumpelstiltskin was back in his Cadillac.

He stormed into Regina’s office, his anger having built back up again on his drive over. He was planning to give her an even bigger piece of his mind, but stopped when he saw he and Regina weren’t alone in her office.

“Finally,” Regina said.

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t like surprises and he certainly wasn’t going to talk about Belle to anyone who might pose a threat. “What is he doing here? I would like to discuss our arrangement _alone_.”

“Is that any way to greet an old friend, Rumple?” Jefferson was as smooth-talking as ever.

“Jefferson is here to make a deal similar to yours. A loved one for help with the curse. We’ve just agreed, so I guess you can call us three a team on this one.”

Both men frowned at the description.

“And how do suppose we’ll be able to keep the curse intact?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, his finger tapping on his cane.

Regina smirked and retrieved an oddly-shaped case from the corner of the room.

“My hat…” Jefferson said.


	3. Wait, I Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey doesn't follow Mr. Gold's instructions, but there is something about him that intrigues her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for Belle/Lacey's POV. I don't know if we ever got an answer as to whether Lacey was Lacey prior to Regina's meddling in Season 2. But in my fic Belle has her cursed personality until the curse is broken. 
> 
> Anyway, probably gonna go ahead and bump the rating now.

Lacey could hardly keep track of all that had happened this sunny afternoon. The days in her cell ran together: nothing followed by nothing wrapped in nothing. She had felt herself nearly go actually crazy just from boredom.

Then that man, Mr. Gold, had come to her rescue. He said he would protect her, whatever that meant, but he had a dark way about him. Not that Lacey was necessarily complaining… the jury was still out, but she was always drawn to the bad boy type (although usually he was scruffier with a thicker build).

She hadn’t really known what to say when Gold rushed her into his car, the Cadillac a modern day white steed. He’d been mostly quiet and … nervous? until their short exchange inside his decidedly pink house. Something had snapped in the man and he’d grabbed her, kissing her more passionately than any one of her alcohol-fueled one-night stands. She’d been so shocked (and admittedly craved for human contact), she hadn’t initially stopped the encounter. But once she couldn’t tell whose tongue was whose anymore, her mind had returned to her and she’d pushed him back.

He then avoided her question of why he’d jumped her in the first place and hurried out of the house like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Of course, he’d demanded she stay put like some kind of prisoner before he’d scurried off.

Like Lacey was going to do that.

But first she needed actual clothes, not a hospital gown, some money, and, if she was being honest, a quick snack.

Food was easy: she found orange juice and some day-old Chinese food, which she inhaled, in the fridge. Then she took herself on a tour of the house. Whoever this Mr. Gold was, he was loaded. Lacey thought she remembered some gossip about him way back when she was her old barfly self… something about money and power, but there paths hadn’t really crossed. Or so she thought. She couldn’t remember why she’d been sent to the hospital in the first place and a lot of her memories were generally hazy at best. So maybe they did have a history.

Well, she wasn’t going to wait around long enough to find out.

Back to the house. It was beautiful. So many antiques and fine furnishings, Belle was tempted to steal a few choice items, but what would she do with an armful of sculptures? Upstairs she found Mr. Gold’s room and a few additional untouched bedrooms. The extra bedrooms’ closets only had linens, so that left Gold’s own wardrobe as her only option for clothing. She hesitated before entering his room, but it was a plain old bedroom—just as nice as the rest of the house.

She picked out a white button down shirt from his closet and replaced her smock with the fine silk. Shockingly, Gold didn’t have any women’s bras, so she went bare up top, but slipped on a one of his clean briefs. Unfortunately the smallest pair of pants the man apparently owned was an intriguing set of black leather slacks he’d hidden in the back. One day she’d have to get Gold drunk and ask him what these were about. The slacks fit for the most part. She kept her simple hospital kegs on.

Lacey took a deep breathe, her nose filling with a pleasant scent of sandalwood and whiskey. God, the man smelled good. And Lacey wasn’t usually one to enjoy a man’s smell. But she didn’t have time to dawdle, sniffing around his things. She needed to find some money somewhere and cut loose.

Thankfully, Gold wasn’t particularly original: she found a roll of hundreds in his sock drawer. Jackpot.

She bounded down the stairs and, just as quickly as she arrived, escaped through the front door.

Gold lived on the outskirts of town in the only nice Storybrooke neighborhood, a far cry from the rundown hovel she used to share with dear old dad. Lacey was definitely not heading to pop’s place.

Shit. She hadn’t really thought through where she could head. Dad’s place was out and so was the Rabbit Hole, a usual hangout. She’d need a place to sleep, so that probably only left Granny’s. At least she knew the old crank made a good cup a coffee in the diner attached to the inn. She could sit down, chill, and sip a cup—using the caffeine to flush out what remained of those nasty white pills she’d been spoon fed for …. however long. Her head really was foggy.

After what felt like a hike on her thin, unexercised legs, Lacey finally saw the familiar diner.

“Lacey!”

Lacey wasn’t prepared for the sudden shouting of her name upon entering. But she had to admit she was pleased to see Ruby.

“Where have you been?” Ruby ignored the customer who’d been mid-order and skipped over to Lacey. She flung an arm over the shoulder of her best wing-woman.

“On the mend, but I’m a hundred now.” Lacey smirked.

Ruby led the two of them to the only empty booth. Granny glaring at them all the way.

“So what’s been going on in this sleepy town. I’m so out of the loop.” Lacey was really starting to feel like her old self again and getting up to speed on good old Storybrooke was a perfect next step.

Ruby waved down Granny and ordered them coffee and the super large fries. Granny tightly welcomed Lacey. The two had never been fond of each other. Little did Granny know that Ruby was the bad influence, not Lacey.

“Okay, so much has happened since we last caught up!”

Ruby began recounting the last few months and Lacey couldn’t believe what she was hearing. How could so much have happened in their sleepy little hamlet?

Some woman named Emma Swan had slinked into town, announcing she was the birth mother of Henry Mills, the son of the mayor who Lacey unfortunately had had the pleasure of meeting earlier that day. John Doe had finally woken up. Sherriff Graham had died and now Emma was Sheriff. Mary Margaret, the goody two-shoes, had been arrested for murdering the wife of that same Doe she’d been screwing. Apparently the town had all but been ready to issue a guilty verdict when the poor wife showed up. It had all been some plot by a reporter to get his job back? Ruby didn’t think that made much sense either.

“Shh shh,” Ruby said, a finger over her mouth. “That’s Emma and Dr. Hopper behind us.”

Lacey glanced over her shoulder discretely and realized that the main character of Ruby’s fantastic tale was indeed chatting away with the town therapist (shiver). The discussion was heated. Both Lacey and Ruby listened carefully.

“Oh,” Ruby whispered. “Sounds like he thinks she should give up on the kid.”

Lacey quirked her face. She’d had more experience than anyone with a shitty parent. Her mom had died when she was young and her dad had nosedived after. Bad decision after bad decision until he was in debt, drunk, and angry all the time. She would never be grateful for being locked up, but at least in her hospital room she hadn’t been yelled at or had heavy objects thrown at her.

“What do you think” Lacey jerked her head back to indicate Emma “should do?”

Ruby sighed. “I know the mayor is kinda evil and all. But I think she actually likes Henry. Emma gave him up for adoption and isn’t exactly perfect herself.” Ruby crossed her arms. “But Emma is nice. She gave me a job when I was in a rough spot. I don’t know.”

Suddenly Dr. Hopper excused himself. Lacey did not miss the way Ruby’s eyes followed him as he headed to the restroom.

“I’ll be right back,” Ruby said as she hopped up to follow him.

Lacey sighed. Ruby was such a sucker.

Then behind her she heard a sob.

Lacey turned and watched Emma quietly cry. The woman was pretty and tough. Tears didn’t suit her.

“Hey,” Lacey said. She picked up a couple fries and tossed them at Emma. “Hey, you.”

Emma jerked her head up and wiped her face. “What?”

“You okay?”

“No.”

Lacey smiled. “Well who is. Suck it up. You’ve got a kid. Don’t let him be the casualty in your fight with his mom.” Like Lacey had been the casualty in her own parent’s failings. “Kids are sensitive. Do you really want young Henry to end up like …” Lacey thought. “Me.”

Emma frowned. “And who are you?”

“Just call me your low budget fairy godmother.”

Emma rolled her eyes, stood, and abandoned her booth.

“Hope she paid,” Lacey said as Ruby returned. “How was the men’s room?”

“It’s not like that!”

“Sure.” Lacey grinned so wide. Speaking of ‘being like that’… “Oh by the way. What do you know of Mr. Gold?”

Ruby’s head snapped up. “Why would you ask about him?”

Lacey shrugged. “We kinda made out.”

Ruby spit the water she’d been sipping all over their half-finished fries. “Made out? Like you kissed … him?” Ruby winced and didn’t even apologize for ruining their food.

“What’s the big deal. He’s kinda hot. You know, in a power hungry sorta way. Black suit, black gloves. That cane looks like it could do some damage. And he’s possessive as fuck.”

“You’re trolling me.”

When Lacey didn’t correct her, Ruby made a gagging noise.

“He’s gross. Owns the entire town and price-gouges everyone. He doesn’t care about anyone but himself. I didn’t even know he liked women or was … ugh… sexual at all. I know you kinda like creeps Lacey, but please please please do me a favor and don’t fuck Gold.”

“Well, now that you’ve told me I can’t …”

Ruby gagged again. “Conversation over.”

“And apparently our meal too.” Lacey slapped down one of her hundred-dollar bills on the table. Ruby’s eyes went wide.

“Oh my God, you already fucked him.”

Lacey frowned. “I’m not a whore!”

“I don’t know if it’s worse to sleep with him just because or because you’ve been paid.”

Now it was Lacey’s turn to roll her eyes. “I swear we haven’t screwed. Anyway I need a room. You and Granny got any vacancies.”

“Plenty. The inn is always empty.”

“Right.”

Ruby showed Lacey to their cheapest room and let her borrow her cell phone. Lacey only planned to stay one night. Prior to her institutionalization, she’d been ready to finally leave town. Head up to Boston, get a job, hustle at pool for extra cash, live her life. Now that she was finally free, there was no reason to delay.

Lacey searched the web on Ruby’s phone for bus schedules, cheap rooms in Boston, and even weather forecasts. Thankfully fall was creeping in slowly so a jacket wasn’t totally required yet. She patted her front pocket—either way she still had Gold’s wad of cash.

There was a knock at the door. Ruby probably needed her phone back.

Lacey hopped off the bed and swung the door open.

“Thanks Rub—”

Mr. Gold stood in her doorway, face red and eyes angry.

He shoved his way inside her room before she could protest.

“What. Do. You. Not. Understand. About. Stay. Put.”


	4. For Twenty-Eight Years?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold is not happy with Lacey. We're still in her POV, but will be switching back to Gold's next time.

“How did you—” Lacey started, but Gold grabbed her wrist and yanked her into his chest.

He hugged her tightly, though this embrace wasn’t warm like their last one. It was just as desperate though. Lacey couldn’t help herself, she breathed him in. He really did smell amazing.

“I came back home and you were gone.” Gold sounded angry but also so sad. It almost made Lacey feel bad. Almost.

“Sorry,” she said. She tried to pry herself free of him, but Gold refused to release her.

“I was so worried.”

Lacey had to admit it was nice someone was worried about her. But it didn’t change the fact that Gold was a stranger to her. A stranger clearly much older than her and interested in more than just her company.

“I’m all right. I promise.” She repeated the words over and over until Gold’s grip finally eased.

Lacey stepped back from him. Gold was out of breath and his posture was rigid.

“How did your little meeting with Regina go?” Lacey asked.

Gold furrowed his brow. “I don’t want to talk about Regina. I want to talk about you. What the hell are you doing here, Belle!”

“It’s Lacey. You’ve got me mixed up with someone else.”

Gold leaned forward menacingly, but Lacey didn’t back down.

“Really,” Lacey continued. “I’m not your … girlfriend? Or whatever. And I don’t need you to take care of me.”

Gold reached out and fingered Lacey’s collar. “You don’t need me to take care of you? I suppose that’s why you’re wearing my clothing. And how did you happen to pay for this room?”

Lacey bit her lip. Gold watched the motion a little too hungrily.

“I may have borrowed some things.” She swatted his hand off her collar. Off _his_ collar. “I was planning to give everything back … eventually.” If she remembered.

“Right,” Gold said tightly. He stepped even closer to her, their bodies almost touching. He had that hungry look in his eyes again. “I think it’s time we go back home. We can finish this conversation there.”

Lacey actually laughed. “No thanks. I’m good.”

Gold grabbed her collar again, but this time he curled his fingers in the fabric and yanked her closer. He was very strong for being such a slight man.

“I’m your guardian.”

“So you’ll force me to go back with you?”

Gold snarled.

“What else are you going to force me to do?”

“I’m just trying to protect you!” Gold shouted. “I refuse to leave you all by yourself. Don’t you understand that Regina is still out there and she knows how much you mean to—”

Gold cut himself off.

Lacey raised an eyebrow. “And what exactly do I mean to you?”

Gold’s grip loosened. For the first time Lacey realized how tired he looked.

“Just never mind. Can we please talk about this back at my house?”

“If you answer my question, I’ll go back with you.” She had the bus schedule memorized. She only needed a place to sleep. She could sneak out of his house a second time. And … she also just wanted to know his answer.

Gold fondled her collar. “You mean everything to me.”

Lacey sucked in a breath and couldn’t help but lean forward, her nose accidentally grazing his.

Gold took the waver the wrong way and leaned further himself until they were kissing again. Gold sucked in her upper lip, swiping his tongue over the skin. Lacey tentatively tasted Gold back, which encouraged him further until his tongue was in her mouth again. Now that she wasn’t so surprised, she could savor his flavor: honey, black tea, scotch.

“Oh Belle,” he gasped, retracting his tongue and moving his kisses from the corner of her mouth to her cheek then to her neck. He bit down hard on her pulse point and Lacey moaned as she felt the bruise form.

“Belle, I’ve missed you so much. I just can’t let you go. I won’t.”

“Then don’t,” Lacey heard herself say, his thick brogue going straight to where her thighs joined. It had been so long since she’d been touched. Why not let him enjoy her? Relieve some stress?

“Let’s go back to my place… _please_.”

“Okay.”

At that Gold kissed the marks he’d left and, with some difficulty it seemed, pulled back. His pupils were blown wide and he looked ready to pounce.

“I need to give Ruby her phone back. You drove?”

Gold nodded, licking his lips. The gesture made Lacey want to abandon their current plan and fuck here on the very functional bed only a foot away. God, what the hell did she look like to him?

Lacey shook herself out of her lust trance and turned to the door. She marched downstairs and to the diner, Gold trailing her all the way, and, with every eye in the place on them, she returned Ruby’s phone and headed outside.

“Fuck,” she said.

It was raining. Not cute plump drops, but a huge torrential downpour. She was soaked before retreating back into the diner. Frustratingly, Gold had held back and thus was completely dry.

“Do you have an umbrella?” she asked him.

Gold shook his head. His eyes wide and on her chest.

Lacey looked down. The white button down she was wearing was completely soaked through and both her breasts were very, very visible through the sopping fabric. Gold, and anyone else looking in the diner, was getting an eyeful.

She crossed her arms over her chest and Gold’s gaze snapped up. She scowled at him.

“Well then you’ll have to buy me dinner and we’ll wait it out until the rain is through.”

Gold hesitated. “I don’t mind a ruined suit. I’d rather be at home.”

Maybe it was how cold the water was, maybe it was Gold’s unseemly ogling, maybe it was the way he was bossing her around, well, whatever it was, Lacey was no longer feeling quite so frisky.

“Fine. Lead the way.”

They hurried out into the storm and all but dove into Gold’s car, parked on the street just far enough away to be annoying. He didn’t waste any time once they were enclosed. He floored it all the way back to his stupid pink house.

When they were inside, they both left dirty puddles behind them.

“Do you have a towel or something?” Lacey asked, the first one of them to speak since the diner. “Or I could just go take a shower.”

Gold huffed. “I suppose that wasn’t an invitation.”

Lacey jerked back. “No. It wasn’t.”

He sighed and gestured up the stairs. Of course, he knew she’d already perused his humble abode given her outfit. Upstairs there were plenty of guest rooms and plenty of showers to go with them. Lacey found one and cleaned up.

She was pleased to find a pair of fresh pajamas folded neatly outside the bathroom door when she went to hunt for clothes again. The pjs were too big, but the fleece was warm.

She sought out Gold to say thanks and found him drinking a whiskey in his home office.

“Have an extra cup?” Lacey asked, startling him.

Gold fetched Lacey her own glass and had the audacity to look annoyed when, instead of taking the seat beside his, she hopped herself onto his desk.

“So…” she said.

“So…”

Gold sighed, rubbing his forehead. He seemed exasperated.

“What’s wrong?” Lacey asked.

“You’re just … I made a deal and didn’t quite get what I hoped out of it.”

“You talking about Regina? What were you two up to this afternoon?”

Gold took a sip of his drink. “She needed help with something tricky. She decided the easiest course was to retrieve a special item that could … help her with her son.”

“Like a calculator? Something for school.”

“No, not a calculator.” He took an even bigger sip. “I wasn’t much help anyway. Jefferson did all the work. He’s going to be very disappointed when he discovers she played him just like she played me.”

“You’re disappointed. Are you disappointed in me?” Lacey didn’t know why but it kind of hurt her feelings.

“No.” Gold looked up. His gaze intense again. “I could never be disappointed in you. Just uh… the circumstances. You’ll return to your— everything will work out. But in order for that to happen, Regina has to fail.”

“Wait… I thought you were helping Regina?”

“That’s what she thinks. But I need this damned cur—situation resolved.”

“So Regina now has this special item to help her son. What’s her next move?”

Gold smirked. “Why are you so interested?”

Why did Lacey care so much? She couldn’t put her finger on it. But she really didn’t like seeing Gold upset for some reason. Sad wasn’t a good look for him. And it made her chest hurt.

“Well you said Regina thinks you’re helping her. I’m great at the hustle. Let me help you. She can keep thinking you’re helping her, while you coach me on undermining her every move.”

“And why do _you_ want Regina to fail?” Gold actually looked interested.

Lacey thought back to her many months in that padded cell. Ever so often a pretty dark-haired woman, now who she knew as Regina, would come to the door and look in on her. It was unsettling. Regina never actually visited with her or said anything. But her icy glare and self-satisfied smirk rankled Lacey to the core.

And Regina wasn’t nice to Gold, who, for better or for worse, she kinda owed for getting her out of there and, though he didn’t know it yet, funding her move to Boston. A clear conscience was the best first step to a fresh start.

Lacey reached out and touched Gold’s hand. He grimaced but neither moved to separate. “Please let me help you.”

Gold thought about it for a moment but then shook his head. “I can’t. I need to keep you safe.”

“I can take care of myself, I promise.”

Gold gave her hand a squeeze. “I know, sweetheart.”

Lacey knew how she’d get her way. She slid slowly off the desk and inched toward Gold’s chair until her legs were on either side of him. He watched her, his face impassive until she lowered herself to sitting on his lap. She wrapped both arms around his neck, well aware how her too-large neckline was sliding off her shoulder. She wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Let me help,” she whispered into his ear. She kissed his earlobe.

Gold dropped his glass, no thought for the carpet, and put both hands on Lacey’s hips.

“This isn’t a good idea,” he said. But he didn’t move her off him.

Lacey could feel Gold stirring beneath her.

“You thought it was a good idea at Granny’s.”

“I lost control. When I came home and you weren’t here, I thought the worst. I turned around and drove right back to Regina’s. Thank goodness I overheard a few of Granny’s regulars talking about you just outside Regina’s building. Shit, Belle. I don’t know what I would have done if Regina caught you again. I couldn’t think straight when I thought that was the case. When I found your room and you were okay, I just … I snapped. And I’m sorry for … for forcing myself on you.”

Lacey brought her lips as close to Gold’s as she could without actually kissing him. His fingers on her hips dropped slowly to her thighs, drawing aimless circles that would drive her crazy if she didn’t stop him.

“You didn’t force anything on me. I wanted you. I want you now.”

It was the truth.

“Who could ever want a monster like me?” he whispered back to her, his eyes falling.

“You’re not a monster.”

Gold’s gaze slowly rose back to Lacey’s. “I answered the question. Now you.”

“What question?”

“What am I to you?”

Lacey didn’t know, so instead of answering she kissed him. He moaned and kissed back, gentle and sweet and as though he loved her. God, Lacey wished she had some memory of him. She wished she had a strong enough reason to actually stay.

Gold’s phone buzzed again in his pocket, startling Lacey as the vibrations stimulated a very sensitive spot. She jumped off Gold’s lap in utter shock.

“Not again,” Gold said. He was staring at his phone as it continued to vibrate.

“Regina?”

“Yeah.” He picked up. “Hello?”

There was panicked yelling on the other end.

“Yes, yes, I understand,” he said.

Lacey watched as a slow smile spread across Gold’s face. It was a dark expression, cold and calculated. He looked downright sinister. Just who was this man she had now kissed three times? She shivered. The faster she got out of this crazy town the better.

“I need to go to my shop. I have two very upset mothers to deal with.”

Lacey scrunched her face. “It’s after hours. They want to meet with you now?”

Gold didn’t even acknowledge her. He was racing into one of the extra rooms down the hall. He returned with jeans and a t-shirt.

“Why do you need to change before you go?” Lacey asked.

Gold laughed. “These aren’t for me. They’re for you. Now get out of those pajamas and put these on.”

Lacey scowled. “Why do I need to come with you?”

Gold leveled a knowing gaze at her. “Don’t argue. If I left you here, you’d run again.”

That actually wasn’t true this time, but Lacey also didn’t like the idea of being left behind again. Besides, she wanted to learn more about what Gold was up to. She only had one more night left in Storybrooke. Might as well use it doing something interesting.

“Fine. Give me a moment to change.”


	5. A Land Without Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold, Regina, and Emma talk. Belle's also there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Belle doesn't have a lot to do in this chapter, but I promise her at the end will influence the broader story. I'm going to be remixing some of the show.
> 
> Also, I so so so appreciate the kudos, comments, and general support! Wow I never imagined this community would be so welcoming :) I really am so grateful to y'all as I dip my toe into this. 
> 
> And please let me know if you have prompts or ideas (always a fun challenge to try to work prompts in ;) ... though I now have a plan for this story Muwahahahaha)

As much as Rumpelstiltskin wanted to continue kissing Belle, he couldn’t help but feel thrilled his plan was going off without a hitch.

When Regina had used what little magic she had left to open a small portal through Jefferson’s hat, the idea of what she might fetch came to Rumpelstiltskin in a bolt of inspiration. He had to hold himself back from laughing, the idea was so good.

“ _You want to get rid of Ms. Swan?” he’d asked._

_“Yes,” Regina snapped. “And without ending the curse. That was the deal we made for your precious maid.”_

_Rumpelstiltskin fiddled with one of the drawers in Regina’s mausoleum lair. He would have much rather been fiddling with Regina’s entrails. In time…_

_“Yes, yes.” He smiled. “I know exactly what you should retrieve through the portal. Your poison apple.”_

_Both Jefferson’s and Regina’s eyes went wide. Her face twisted into a matching smile._

_“Of course! Asleep technically isn’t dead.”_

_Rumpelstiltskin_ remembered the exchange fondly now. He’d found his loophole… at least for the part of his agreement concerning Ms. Swan and the curse. It wasn’t his fault Regina couldn’t see the risks.

_True Love’s kiss can break any curse._

And Rumpelstiltskin knew exactly whose kiss was required. If Ms. Swan fell into a sleeping curse, her son, infatuated with fairytales, would eventually plant his lips on his dear birth mother’s forehead or cheek.

Oh, he’d been a little surprised when Regina and Ms. Swan rang, the latter perfectly awake. But it was no matter. The turnabout would hardly impact the result. Ms. Swan would kiss her suffering boy eventually and the curse would be through.

Now all Rumpelstiltskin had to do was get the two women, desperate as they were, to help him prepare for what happened next.

Belle put a hand on Rumpelstiltskin’s knee, squeezing him in a way that was totally unfair.

Belle was certainly his cherry on top of the curse breaking. When the curse finally broke, Rumpelstiltskin would not only get his son and magic back, but he would also have his Belle back too. And he was especially eager to rid himself of Lacey, kisses aside.

“Any context you can share about this urgent gathering?” Belle was drawing circles now.

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her hand and tossed it back onto Belle’s lap. “Stop that and I’ll tell you.”

“Deal!” Belle said looking far too pleased with herself.

“Regina and Ms. Swan’s son has fallen ill. I have a way to help them.”

Belle worried her lip. “This is the son they’ve been fighting over?”

“Yes… how do you know that?”

“I met Emma earlier today. She’s … fun.”

Not as _fun_ as “Lacey.” Rumpelstiltskin floored it.

When they reached the shop, both Ms. Swan and Regina were pacing outside.

“Took you long enough!” Regina said, her voice shrill.

“Henry ate Regina’s apple turnover,” Ms. Swan said simultaneously.

Rumpelstiltskin ignored them to unlock the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he motioned for them to follow. “Do my eyes deceive me or is that the look of a believer?”

Neither woman acknowledged Belle who slunk into the shop after them, but Rumpelstiltskin supposed that was for the better. He ambled over to one of his counters and retrieved a large case from beneath it.

“We need your help,” Ms. Swan said.

“Indeed you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend.” He turned to Regina. “I told you magic comes at a price.”

Behind Regina, Belle mouthed the word magic. She looked utterly perplexed.

“Henry shouldn’t have to pay it.” Regina was near tears. It was a good look for her and wouldn’t be the last time she cried in Rumpelstiltskin’s presence. He would make sure of that.

“No, you should, but alas we are where we are.”

Ms. Swan cut in. “Can you help us?”

“Of course. True Love, Ms. Swan. The only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse.” His eyes wandered to Belle’s, but she wasn’t paying attention. Or at least was feigning not paying attention. He returned his own attention to Ms. Swan. “Luckily for you, I happened to have bottled some.”

“You did?” Regina said, her expression angry instead of grateful as it should have been.

“Oh yes. From strands of Ms. Swan’s parents’ hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that, when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve.”

“That’s why I’m the—”

“Hold up!” Both Regina and Ms. Swan jumped at Belle’s interruption. It seemed they’d forgotten Belle was even there. “This is a prank, right? Curses and magic and potions. Come the fuck on.”

Regina snapped back to Rumpelstiltskin. “Get rid of her. Now. We need to take care of Henry. She’s only a distraction.”

“ _She_ can hear you.” Belle pushed her way to the counter. “And I’m tired of being jerked around. Gold, you tell me what the fuck is going on or I’m walking out that door.”

Why couldn’t Belle just keep her mouth shut? She might ruin everything if she kept running her mouth.

Rumpelstiltskin weighed his options.

Option 1: Piss off Belle but break the curse. Belle would of course discard her vulgar curse personality and return to her true self once the curse was broken…. But then there was the little problem of how they’d parted. He couldn’t be sure the real Belle would even forgive him. Still, he’d rather have a pissed off Belle than a low-class Lacey.

Option 2: He could go with Lacey, drag her back to his house, fuck her until they both couldn’t move, and let Regina suffer—the curse be damned. After all, he had made a deal to help Regina keep the curse intact. What fun it would be revealing the truth about saving Henry and leaving Regina to squirm—the price of her selfishness being both her father and her son.

“Well?” Belle said. Regina and Ms. Swan looked like they were going to turn around and punch Belle in the face.

Ms. Swan slammed her fist on the counter. “I don’t care about breaking the curse. All I care about is Henry. We’re wasting time.”

“Which is why it’s your lucky day?”

Belle scowled, but Rumpelstiltskin ignored her. Belle might not be all of her true self, but this shell of a person in front of him still had slivers of Belle—thankfully, including her curiosity. Belle wasn’t going anyway whether she threw a tantrum or not.

Still, Belle stepped back in the direction of the door and crossed her arms over her chest.

Rumpelstiltskin turned his attention back to Ms. Swan.

“I didn’t use all the potion. I saved some for a rainy day.”

“Well, it’s storming like a bitch, where is it?”

Rumpelstiltskin smiled but mostly at the irony. Ms. Swan was just as selfish as the Evil Queen. It wasn’t ‘storming like a bitch’ (as she so eloquently put it) when the former Sheriff died or when her dear mother, Mary Margaret, was framed and arrested for murder. How many sons were sick in the world? His own son was out there. But all that mattered to these two was Henry. Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t wait to be rid of this place and these selfish people. He couldn’t wait to be reunited with his boy.

“Where it is isn’t the problem. Getting it is what should worry you.”

“Enough riddles. What should we do?” Regina said, her expression tight.

“You do nothing,” Rumpelstiltskin happily said. “It has to be Ms. Swan”

“It’s my son,” Regina protested. “It should be me.”

“With all due respect, it’s her son.” He pointed at Ms. Swan. “And it has to be her. She’s the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it.”

Belle still had her arms crossed and was leaning against the door. Thankfully, it seemed like Rumpelstiltskin had been right and Belle _had_ been bluffing. Her attention was off their conversation again. She was looking around the shop. All for the better.

“I can do it,” Ms. Swan said, straightening her posture.

“Don’t trust him.” Regina, always so helpful with her useless advice.

“What choice do we have?”

“That’s right, dearie. What choice do you have?”

“Where is this magic,” Ms. Swan continued.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to Regina. “Tell me, your majesty. Is our friend still in the basement?”

A beat of hesitation. “Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?”

“Oh no no no no no. Not with her. _In_ her. I knew you couldn’t resist bringing her over.”

“Who is her?” Ms. Swan was the confused one now.

“Someone you should be prepared for.” Rumpelstiltskin clicked open the case between them. “Where you’re going, you’re going to need this.”

“What is that?”

“Your father’s sword.”

It took a few moments for Ms. Swan to hesitantly reach for the sword. She held it awkwardly as Regina took the lead. Regina knew exactly where Maleficent was. As the three of them approached the door to Rumpelstiltskin’s shop, Belle, still waiting for them to finish frowned deeper and deeper.

Belle grabbed Rumpelstiltskin’s arm as he passed her, Regina and Ms. Swan ahead of them.

“I don’t like being kept out of the loop. Seriously, a sword? You need to tell me what the fuck is going on.”

Belle was standing awkwardly, one hip turned away, her free hand pressed over the jean pocket Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t see.

“And I don’t like thieves.” This version of Belle was really wearing thin her welcome. “Give back whatever you stole.”

“Tell me what’s going on and I’ll consider it. You obviously don’t give a shit about me. Why should I about you?”

Rumpelstiltskin frowned. He really didn’t have time for this. He could search her and her things later. He grabbed the hand on his arm and tugged her after Regina and Ms. Swan.


	6. That Which One Has Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold's POV and Belle is getting tired of doing nothing. She's going to be changing that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise smut will come eventually ;)
> 
> Also, I realize I probably should have had Gold refer to himself as Rumple this whole time. Too late to change now without updating every chapter (which is possible, but feels kind of wrong? what are y'all's thoughts on this?).
> 
> Anyway, I'm pumped about what's coming up :D I hope y'all are having as much fun as me :P

Rumpelstiltskin and Regina sent Ms. Swan down the elevator shaft. Belle was still pouting in the corner. She didn’t even glance at the many books strewn about the old library. Her lack of interest in the books was rather sad.

Maybe not as sad though as the very awkward silence left in the wake of Ms. Swan’s departure.

Regina cleared her throat. “Do you really think Emma has a chance?”

“Of course. She’s the savior. And a mother would do anything to protect her child.”

Regina bit her lip and scowled. Conversation over.

And it was for the best because Rumpelstiltskin didn’t have much time. And Regina needed to be taken off the board if he was to get his True Love potion. There was magic to bring back.

“Oh Regina, I don’t remember you ever apologizing to Be—Lacey.” Rumpelstiltskin gestured at his love standing in the corner. Belle’s face was as twisted as Regina’s and she still had her body turned so the outline of whatever was in her pocket wasn’t exactly visible.

“You think _I_ need to apologize? Ha. You’ve done so much worse; I don’t have—”

“Gold, what does the Mayor have to apologize to me for?” Belle asked. “And please be specific.”

Okay, off to a good start. Regina had turned slightly away from Rumpelstiltskin and toward Belle.

“She’s the one that locked you up, dearie!” He needed to start pouring fire on Regina and Belle’s unfortunate relationship. If Belle could distract Regina just long enough… “That mental break you had? Totally made up. By _her_.”

Belle took a step forward. “Is what Gold said, true?”

Regina smiled. “Of course not. Gold is the least trustworthy person in this whole town.” That’s it, just turn away a little further. “He’s lying. If anything, I saved you. Look how healthy and, well, sane you are now.”

Belle wasn’t having it. “You think I’m an idiot. Just like everybody else. Well newsflash, I’m not. I remember your visits, that smug look on your face.”

Just thinking about Regina holding Belle captive and gloating made Rumpelstiltskin’s blood boil. But Belle was doing exactly what she needed to be doing, and Regina was about to get at least a tiny bit of what was coming to her.

“Dear,” Regina started, adopting the motherly voice she often used to tell Henry his discoveries were delusions. “You weren’t well. You are imagining things.” Regina reached out over one of the half-sized bookshelves as though she wanted to touch Belle’s hand.

She didn’t get the chance.

Rumpelstiltskin swung back his cane and hit Regina in the head _hard_. She tumbled forward on the shelf then slid to the floor. Regina hadn’t even screamed; she was out that fast.

But Belle made a noise. Her eyes were wide and scared. It was the first time Rumpelstiltskin had seen this new Belle without a fog of medication or coat of sarcasm and swagger. This Belle looked genuinely like herself. And his Belle looked terrified of him.

“What …” Belle said, “Why did you do that?”

There was a loud crash from down below. They didn’t have much time before Ms. Swan returned victorious. Belle didn’t seem to notice.

“Is she … did you kill her?”

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. “Don’t worry, dearie. It will take more than a swing of my cane to bring down the Evil Queen.”

Belle furrowed her brow.

“You did very well, my girl. Now we need to tie Regina up, gag her, and keep her out of sight.”

“Why?”

Rumpelstiltskin leaned over Regina, checking to make sure she really was knocked out. There was going to be a terrible bump on the back of her head.

Instead of answering Belle’s question, Rumpelstiltskin pointed to a bag tucked in one of the bookshelf cubbies besides Belle. She turned and fetched the bag, but hesitated bringing it to him.

She looked inside. “Rope and duct tape? Why do you have this here?”

“I’ve been planning for this moment for a very, very long time.” Rumpelstiltskin thought of Baelfire. “Now toss it here.”

Belle did as she was told then. Cautious like a nervous doe, she tiptoed around the shelves to stand beside Rumpelstiltskin. She retrieved his discarded cane for him and watched as he dragged Regina to an empty chair and began tying her up.

Then the elevator creaked.

“Belle,” Rumpelstiltskin snapped while ripping a mouth-sized strip of duct tape. “Press that red button. It will stop the elevator. Do it now.”

Yes, Belle was unhappy, but at least she was following directions now. That’s the Belle that Rumpelstiltskin wanted with him.

Belle mumbled about _Belle_ not being her name but pressed the button nonetheless.

The elevator abruptly stopped.

“Regina!” Ms. Swan called from down the shaft. “What the hell was that?”

Regina was starting to come to. He gestured for Belle to watch the Evil Queen while he dealt with Ms. Swan. Belle twisted his cane in her hands, but marched over to Regina like a good little girl.

Rumpelstiltskin ambled to the elevator doors and leaned over the edge. He smiled when he saw his golden egg with the Savior. “Ms. Swan, you got it?”

“Mr. Gold? Where’s Regina?”

Rumpelstiltskin mocked a frown. “I’m glad I was here, but it wasn’t enough. Regina abandoned you. She sabotaged the elevator before I could stop her.”

“What?” Ms. Swan said incredulously. She pulled herself up the side railing of the elevator car. “I’m coming up.”

“Now, there’s no time for this. You can’t possibly scale the wall and carry that.”

Ms. Swan placed the egg on the car’s crossbeam and groaned as she grabbed for a good handhold. “Yeah. Well I can try.”

“No, you can’t. Just toss it up. Your boy’s going to be fine.” Maybe. “I promise.” Rumpelstiltskin put a hand over his heart. “We’re running out of time. And the key to unlock that thing is back at my shop. Toss it up.”

Ms. Swan sighed, but seemed to agree. She held the egg gently and bent her knees. “You hold onto it. I’ll be right up.”

She tossed it. And Rumpelstiltskin’s plan was going off without a hitch.

He caught the egg in one hand, smiled, and turned away.

“Mr. Gold!” Ms. Swan shouted, her instincts clearly finally kicking in. “Mr. Gold!”

Regina was awake now and she glared daggers at him over her gag. Belle looked as lost as ever beside the Evil Queen.

“C’mon, Belle,” Rumpelstiltskin said in a low voice. He was going to get magic back. Then the curse would break. Then he would have both his True Love and his son.

Rumpelstiltskin started heading toward the door, his back to Regina and the elevator. He could hear the anxious shouting of Ms. Swan. _Gold! Gold! Gold!_

Maybe it was those shouts that masked Belle’s quick steps. Or when she swung back his cane.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his head and he was on the floor, head aching and eyes watering. There was blood in his hair. He tried to look up, only to just glimpse Belle … no, not his Belle. She would never do this. Lacey. Lacey holding his cane like a weapon, like a bludgeon, like how he’d held the cane against Regina.

Lacey picked up his egg, shrugged at him, and took all his hard work and his bloodied cane out the door just before Rumpelstiltskin slipped into unconsciousness.


	7. I’m Afraid the Shop’s Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey starts her great escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved and went back and changed the "Mr. Gold"s to "Rumpelstiltskin"s in Rumple's POVs.... it just makes more sense that he'd view himself as Rumple, not Gold. My mistake on that point was starting to really irk me.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Smut is coming, I promise. And I really appreciate all your comments and kudos! Thank you so much :D

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ What the fuck had Lacey been thinking. God, she hoped Gold wasn’t dead. But, c’mon how long was she meant to put up with his… madness?

First, all the talk of magic and potions or whatever in his shop. He actually let that bitch Regina talk down to her and didn’t take Lacey’s threats seriously. Lacey had wanted to run right then and there, but she doubted Gold would let her. So instead she’d grabbed the most expensive looking thing in reach that could also fit in her pocket and sent all the bad vibes she had in her in Gold’s direction.

Lacey thumbed the long cylindrical glass stick wedged in her jean pocket as she hurried to Mr. Gold’s shop.

Right. The shop. After they left the shop, he’d hustled her to the old abandoned library and flat out assaulted the Mayor. Now Lacey had no warm feelings toward Regina, but the look in Gold’s eye when Regina had crashed down to the floor was … disturbing. He didn’t look human, snarling and snapping like some kind of creature, and admittedly Lacey had been scared.

He hadn’t cared and started bossing her around again, and she couldn’t help but wonder how much longer until she was at the end of his walking cane. She’d seen enough abusive relationships in her life to know the way Gold had treated her in the last day was perfectly likely to escalate into her own suffered physical abuse. Well, kill or be killed. And Lacey was a fighter. She’d seen her chance to nip their nasty relationship in the bud and get the hell out of dodge.

All she needed now was more money and whatever expensive knickknack was in Gold’s stupid egg. She’d pawn it and the glass stick once she got to Boston.

When Lacey tried the shop door and realized it was lock, she used his cane one more time and broke through the glass. The alarm went off, but she had a feeling the only sheriff in town was otherwise preoccupied.

Gold had mentioned something about a key to the egg being in the shop, but Lacey wouldn’t have time to scour the place. So instead she went for the register. It was also locked, but looked pretty old. She lifted it and slammed it to the ground. Luckily the drawer cracked open. Less luckily, there wasn’t that much cash inside. Curse credit cards. She grabbed what she could, the alarm blaring in her ears, and rushed back out into the evening.

The sun was setting, and she needed Ruby. Ruby would know how Lacey might get out of this mess. And there was only one place Ruby would be at this hour: The Rabbit Hole.

She ditched the cane in the dumpster behind the bar and went inside. Ruby, tall, beautiful and always wearing bright red was easy to spot. She was lounging by a pool table with Dr. Whale’s arm hanging over her. Ruby didn’t seem all too happy about it. Time for a rescue. Lacey just hoped Ruby would be able to return the favor.

“Rubes!” she shoved her way to the pool tables and grabbed Ruby’s arm. “We need to talk. Now.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, Lace. You in some kind of trouble?” Whale started. He held Ruby to him possessively. She looked a little drunk. “Well, I had a really tough fucking day. A kid’s in a coma and is likely going to die. I deserve a break.”

Lacey felt her stomach drop. The kid was probably the one the mayor and the sheriff were so concerned over. Well, there was nothing she could do about it.

“I need to borrow Ruby. I’ll give her back.” That wasn’t true, but Whale didn’t seem like he’d be amenable.

Then Lacey felt an unfortunate weight over her own shoulders. She glanced up at the rather tall and beefy man who she’d remembered quite a few unfortunate make out sessions with. Fucking Keith.

“Long time, no see, Lace. Why don’t we leave the good doctor to his fun and you and I can go have a bit of our own. Whale is expecting a page any minute now to go deal with the kid. He doesn’t have a lot of time to enjoy Ruby. You and I on the other hand…”

Lacey really wished she’d kept the cane.

She shook herself free and grabbed at Ruby again. “Another time, Keith. Urgent girl business.”

“Wass…sss up?” Ruby slurred as she leaned against Lacey.

Whale made a face.

Keith pawed the air at Lacey and Ruby just as Lacey moved them a step back. “C’mon, Lace. What business?”

Lacey scrambled. “My period came early, and I know Ruby’s currently on hers. I think she has an extra tampon in her purse.”

Both men made a face and recoiled. At least they were backing off.

“Right, right… no need to be vulgar,” Keith added.

Even Whale was making gagging faces. You’d think a doctor could be more mature. Lacey knew she would never see Gold again, but she got the sneaking suspicion he wouldn’t combust at the mention of menstruation.

Dr. Whale’s pocket lit up.

Lacey pointed at it. “Hey Whale, I think you’re getting a call anyway.”

Whale looked at the number and basically sprinted out of the bar. Lacey hoped it wasn’t the kid again.

Either way, she used his distraction to lead Ruby to the ladies room while continuing to juggle her golden egg.

“I’m nosss on mmm peeeerr… ee od.”

Lacey put the egg down on the counter and cupped her hands under the sink faucet. She tried to get Ruby to drink water.

“How many times have I told you not to drink so much around those creeps?”

“Wuh wuh ale looks nah bad tuh nut. He haz a bud day.”

Okay, time for tough love. Lacey slapped Ruby hard across the face.

She yelped, her eyes focusing. “Wha you do tha for?”

“Ruby, I need to get out of town. Tonight.”

Ruby looked confused.

“I’m in trouble Rubes. I need a car. Do you know where I could get one?”

“Steal one, yah mean?” At least Ruby was concentrating her best on the words, even if she was saying the wrong ones.

“Yes. Catch up. I know it’s wrong, but here we are. Who has a car in good condition I can take.”

“Wha bout Gold?”

Lacey winced. She’d already taken so much from him. It wasn’t an option. “Can’t be Gold. Wait does…” She was about to ask if Granny had a car but thought better of it. “Does Keith have a car?”

Ruby thought. “No I don think so.” She tapped her forehead. “Wha bout tha Booth guy. He haz a bike.”

Lacey could kiss Ruby. Brilliant!

“Perfect. He’s staying at your inn, right? Let’s go back there, grab the master key from Granny and see if we can slip into his room and get the keys to the bike. You’ll help me with Granny and Booth, okay?”

Ruby’s eyes rolled back into her head. It didn’t look like her usual sarcastic gesture. “Suh tired. Les do it tom… tom… orrow.”

Ruby slumped to the grimy tile floor. Fuck.

Well, Lacey really didn’t want to leave Ruby here helpless, but at least it was the ladies room. She’d alert the bartender on her way to Granny’s.

Thankfully, no one else gave her trouble and Granny’s inn was all but abandoned. Unfortunately, Granny was nowhere in sight and Lacey had no idea where her master key was. Lacey wouldn’t be surprised if Granny slept with the key on her chest under a crossbow pointed at the front door to her humble abode. Ugh. Why couldn’t Lacey catch a break?

Well, maybe she could get Booth’s keys all on her own. She’d go up to his room and seduce him if she had to.

Lacey crept up the stairs and found the room Ruby had indicated belonged to their only other guest earlier that afternoon when she had attempted to rent a room. Lacey rapped her knuckles on the door.

“Hello,” she whispered. “August, you in there?”

There was no answer.

She tried the handle and turned. The door was unlocked. She pushed it wide.

“I’m coming in, August.”

But no one appeared to be in the room. Lacey frowned. Had she gotten the wrong room? No, there was a bunch of clothing strewn about the place and a typewriter on the desk. There was also something bulky in the bed.

She stepped toward it and almost screamed.

There was a life-sized wooden doll in the bed, like a creepy Grimm brothers’ monster. The wooden doll was staring at the ceiling, mouth gaping.

“Fuck this,” Lacey said. At least now she might not have nightmares about the mental ward. They’d be replaced with nightmares of whatever the fuck this thing was.

She scurried to the desk and started opening drawers. She found the bike keys and helmet. She fit the helmet on and, still carrying the egg, managed to also slip a few bills out of poor August’s wallet. It was the least she deserved after his weird doll fetish had nearly given her a heart attack.

She bounded down the stairs, much less careful this time, and hopped on Booth’s bike outside. She put her egg in the small bag hanging off the back and revved the engine.

She was finally getting out of this horrible town. Next stop: the town line.


	8. Be My Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey doesn't quite make it out of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Lacey POV. Next time we'll be switching to Gold's :)

Lacey pushed the bike as hard as she could. By her calculation she could reach Boston in under four hours if she went just over the speed limit the whole way. She bit her lip, ignoring the cold as she picked up speed. Maybe she’d grab a jacket at the next pit stop.

Lacey left the main drive—good riddance—and zipped onto the wooded road heading out of town.

She couldn’t wait. She imagined her life in Boston. She’d stay in a cheap motel until she could find a more permanent spot. She’d sell the stick and the egg and pick up a few waitressing shifts where she could. Maybe she could take some online classes or get her bartending certification or—

Lacey squeezed her brakes hard. Just ahead, parked right before the town line and stupid “Welcome to Storybrooke” sign was a slick black Cadillac with its headlights on.

“Jesus Christ!” Lacey shouted. She’d almost been tossed over the handlebars—that would have been the saddest end to her great escape. Ending her life before it even began.

Unfortunately Lacey recognized the car.

She hopped off the bike and slammed down the kickstand.

“What the fuck, Gold!”

Gold limped out of the driver’s seat, leaning heavily on a much cheaper looking cane. His head was wrapped in a bandage and it looked like his ankle was more fucked than usual.

But even worse than how his sorry appearance made Lacey feel the tinniest bit bad for her role in his ailments, was the way his eyes glowered at her, blacker than his car’s paint job and angry as all hell.

Lacey crossed her arms. She had started shivering from the cold. “You going to say something or just stand there and block my way out?”

Gold ground his teeth. He jutted out a hand. “Give me what you’ve stolen.”

Lacey smirked. “I’ve stolen a lot from you today, the least of which was your dignity. You’ll have to be specific.”

Gold’s hands clenched into fists. He took a step forward without limping. Adrenaline keeping him upright. Still, Lacey had taken him once in a fight. She could do it again.

“Everything you’ve stolen.” His voice was tight.

As nervous as Lacey was starting to get about where this was headed, she couldn’t help feel a shiver of attraction run through her. Gold was a scary bastard, but damn he was handsome when he was pissed.

Gold jutted his cane at Lacey. “Now, Belle!”

Lacey snarled. “I’m not your fucking, Belle. Now get out of the way before I run you over.”

Lacey turned back to her bike as Gold hobbled toward her. She pulled the wand out of her pocket and shoved it into the bag with the egg. But before she could swing one leg over her ride, Gold reached her and grabbed her wrist.

He pulled hard and she stumbled, falling roughly to the asphalt. Still gripping her wrist, Gold hovered over her, his shadow casting long into the distance, stretched by his car’s headlights.

“I know you’re not Belle.” Gold sounded angrier than ever… but also kind of sad? “Now get up. I’m taking you home.”

Oddly enough, Gold seemed more focused on her than the egg, stick, and bike which she had all stolen.

Lacey stood, but made no motions beyond that. She stared up into Gold’s face, her posture as straight as his and her chest puffed out. “Storybrooke isn’t my home. _You’re_ not my home.”

Gold staggered back, releasing her wrist finally. He looked like he’d been struck. And Lacey felt that quiet beat of regret. She squashed the urge to apologize as the words _I’m sorry_ started to bubble up her throat. She bit her lip.

Gold really did look exhausted. He leaned back against her bike. “You’re really not Belle, are you?”

“No,” Lacey said.

Gold’s eyes found hers again and for the first time Lacey felt like Gold saw her. Not some ghost named Belle. Really her. He saw Lacey.

“I don’t want to go back with you,” Lacey said.

Gold rubbed his face. “You have to. You can’t leave town.”

Lacey frowned. “I can do—”

“No. I mean you literally can’t. No one can leave town. Think Lacey. Do you know of anyone who has ever left Storybrooke?”

Lacey had been locked up a long time, but even before that … no. No wait. Gold was wrong. Her mother had left them, her and dad. Her mother had left and everything had gone to shit. Her mother had left town and abandoned her.

“Gold. I’m leaving. And you really can’t stop me.”

Gold straightened and inched toward her again. “Please… Lacey. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“And that’s why you threw me to the ground? That’s why you wanted to lock me up in your stupid pink—”

Gold’s mouth was on hers. He wasn’t gentle or soft. He was desperate. His tongue was in Lacey’s mouth and she couldn’t breathe. But she couldn’t find herself wanting this to stop either. She kissed him back. She kissed Gold, hoping that this final show of affection was enough to make up for all the harm she’d caused him. She really didn’t want to see him suffer, but her leaving would undoubtedly cause that for a reason she still did not know. Either way, this was all she could give him before she left. All she had to make amends with.

She put her hands in his soft long hair and pulled his face closer to hers. She sucked on his lips, curled her tongue against his, and swallowed his needy moans. She moaned too. Then his kisses left her mouth and traced lines down her cheek and jaw. His mouth was on her neck, biting her skin. She’d have hickeys tomorrow, but she didn’t care. His tongue on her pulse felt so good.

Gold had his hands on her shoulders, stiff. The exact opposite of his loose and lustful lips and tongue. He clearly didn’t know where to put his hands, so Lacey decided to help. She gently took one of his hands in hers and lowered it to her right breast. Gold pulled back, his lips leaving a cold mark on Lacey’s skin, his eyes wide and questioning. Lacey squeezed his hand into her breast and used Gold’s shock to reciprocate his kissing. She latched onto his neck and sucked, returning the love bite. Finally Gold squeezed and kneaded her breast while she kissed. Slowly his other hand joined the first and Lacey gasped as her nipples hardened through her shirt beneath his touch.

She was breathing hard. “Let’s … do this in your car. It will be warmer and more private in there.”

Gold nodded. “Whatever will keep you with me, Lacey.”

She smiled. She liked hearing her name on his lips. But she had a feeling she’d like other things on his lips better.

They stumbled their way back to his Cadillac and toppled into the backseat. Gold closed the door behind him, keeping the heat inside. But once they were enclosed, he seemed to freeze, unsure of what to do.

Lacey kissed him gently. “Don’t stop now. Please. I want you.”

And it was true. Sure, a part of her knew this was an amazing distraction, the seduction she had been prepared to use on Booth. She knew when he was finished, she’d leave him wasted, get back on her bike, and never see Gold again.

But she was enjoying this too. Gold, for all his faults, was… was… she didn’t know. There was this magnetism to him she couldn’t escape. She really did want him.

“Please,” she said again.

That shook Gold out of his stupor. He was kissing her neck again, the other side, making matching marks. And his hands crept down to the hem of her T-shirt. He pulled it up and gasped when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. He stopped kissing her and just stared at her breasts.

Lacey blushed. She’d never felt this kind of embarrassment when a man looked at her naked body before. “I’m sorry. They’re kinda small.”

Gold’s eyes darted from her pink, hardened nipples to her eyes. “No, Lacey. You’re beautiful. Perfect and beautiful.”

She sucked in a breath as Gold descended on her breasts. He nuzzled the valley between them, turning his head so his cheeks could press into each breast. Then he circled one nipple with his finger while his tongue did the circling on the other nipple.

Without preamble, he took this nipple in his mouth, his tongue working slow at first then faster and faster. Simultaneously he tweaked the other nipple between two fingers.

“Ahh…” Lacey moaned. “That feels so good. God, Gold. You feel so good.”

She could feel a hardness in his slacks press against one thigh. He was as excited as she was.

“I want you,” Gold said, releasing her wet nipple. “Please, let me have you. I’ve wanted you for so long. I need to be inside you.”

Gold’s fingers slipped down her jeans, rubbing her mound and inching closer and closer to… Ah… He rubbed her clit. He circled it, grazing gently with his nail. Lacey thought she would go mad.

“You’re so wet. God, Lacey. You’re so wet. You want me too.”

Lacey nodded as his finger kept circling and circling, faster now. She was close. Damn, how was she so close already.

“Lacey, just tell me I can make love to you. Please, just say yes.”

“Yes!” Lacey gasped, her head tossed back and her breathing hard. “I’m so close. Gold. I’m…”

She felt a shot of electricity course through her and she moaned Gold’s name. She was falling over a cliff, the pleasure almost painful. Shocking and perfect. God, she’d never cum like this before in her life.

“That was… that was…” She looked down at Gold just as he leaned forward to kiss her. This kiss was sloppy and wet and Lacey knew immediately she wanted to cum again and again.

“Put it in. I want to feel you inside me.” She was sure. This rendezvous was going to fuel so many future late nights alone in Boston. “I want more. Please, Gold.”

Gold smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. Instead he pulled back and helped Lacey out of her jeans. She had no underwear on and now was completely naked. Again Lacey blushed. But Gold looked enraptured and so so happy.

She reached up and touched his cheek. He leaned into her hand. “Now you take off your clothes.”

Gold was more than happy to oblige. He shrugged off his jacket and tie. Unbuttoned his shirt and pants. His boxers were silk and black. Lacey touched them as Gold freed his cock. His dick was beautiful. Lacey licked her lips. She would have to suck him off later.

No. Not later. There was no later. This was it. She needed to enjoy this now because after they were finished, Lacey was gone.

“Are you ready?” Gold asked.

Lacey wasn’t sure she was ready for their brief love affair to end. But it was time. Her freedom mattered more to her than Gold.

“Yes.”

Gold thrust into her with one swift movement.

Lacey screamed.

“What the fuck!” Her eyes watered. “That fucking hurt!”

Gold’s eyes went wide and he quickly pulled out of her.

Lacey’s hand went immediately to her pussy. It was so wet. She raised her hand, spreading the fingers. There was blood. A lot of blood.

She remembered her trick with Whale and Keith. “But… it’s not actually my time of the month. No I shouldn’t be…”

Gold made a noise like a dying animal, drawing Lacey’s attention back to him.

“What have I done?” Now Gold looked like he was about to cry. “What have I done?”

Lacey frowned. “Yeah, what did you do? Why the fuck am I bleeding, Gold?”

She scurried to the opposite side of the backseat and drew her legs up protectively.

Gold was shaking.

“Out with it, Gold.”

“You…” his voice was trembling too. “You are… You were a virgin.”


	9. Neither One Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple deals with the aftermath of his moment of weakness with Lacey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The curse is going to last a little bit longer in this one. Rumple unfortunately interrupted Emma's true love's kiss moment with Henry :/

What had he done? What had Rumpelstiltskin done to his Belle, to Belle’s body, to his true love? He was a monster for making her first time an awkward fumble in his backseat she wasn’t even really herself for. He should have waited. He should have wined and dined her, taken her to bed, been slow and gentle and focused wholly on her pleasure. Not this.

Belle glared at him. “Horseshit. I’m no virgin. No offense Gold, but I’ve fucked half this town.”

Rumpelstiltskin grimaced. No, no, Belle only thought she was promiscuous. The red slick at the end of his now flaccid cock was evidence of that.

What had gotten into him?

He woke up on the floor of the library, Ms. Swan shaking him. She and Regina were both livid and demanded to know where the potion had gone. But Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t say. Belle had stolen it. His sweet, gentle Belle had bashed him over the head with his own cane and stolen his only means to find his son. Rumpelstiltskin was in shock.

Ms. Swan and Regina’s complaints were thankfully cut short by buzzing phones. Henry’s condition was deteriorating. So, begrudgingly, they’d all rushed to the hospital. A nurse helped Rumpelstiltskin with the shallow cut and fresh bruises on his head, but Dr. Whale was nowhere to be found. When Whale did finally show, as if on cue, Henry’s heart began to fail. The doctor, whose words were slurring slightly, claimed there was nothing he could do and that the boy’s mothers should say goodbye.

Ms. Swan had ventured into the now emptying ICU, when Rumpelstiltskin overheard Whale chatting quietly with a nurse. He heard the name Lacey.

“What!” It was enough to shake Rumpelstiltskin out of the trance Lacey’s assault had left him in. “Where is she?!”

Even Ms. Swan jumped and turned back, her attention momentarily pulled from the comatose Henry. Regina took her chance and swooped past Ms. Swan. Regina collected the boy in her arms. Swan, realizing she’d allowed Regina to steal the moment, returned her attention back to Henry, but Regina guarded him selfishly.

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t care. The curse would be broken one way or another. If Henry died, Swan could simply be killed and the curse would crack on its own. Though, plan A, encouraging a kiss between the mother and son, shouldn’t be rocket science.

But apparently getting his girlfriend to fall in line was.

He jabbed Whale’s shoulder. “Where is Lacey?”

Whale rolled his eyes. “She’s down by the Rabbit Hole. You better hurry if you don’t want Keith’s sloppy seconds.”

Rumpelstiltskin winced but planned on wasting no further time. He wouldn’t make the same mistakes again. When he collected his Belle this time, he would make sure she didn’t leave his side. Not ever again. Even if he had to lock her away. Even if the facsimile that was Lacey didn’t like it.

His search at the Rabbit Hole had only led him to a very drunk Ruby who managed to slur some nonsense about August Booth’s motorcycle. Upon hearing this, Rumpelstiltskin knew he had to hurry as fast as he could to the town line.

Forget what Belle had done to him and what she had stolen. If she attempted to cross the line the curse would surely harm her. His heart raced at the thought. How could he have let it get to this?

But by the time he reached the line, hoping upon hope he’d beaten her there, Rumpelstiltskin’s concern had morphed into frustration and now was cresting anger. He had rescued Belle from a mental ward she’d been imprisoned in for twenty-eight years. He had cleaned her up, given her food and clothing, let her steal his money, listened patiently to her childish demands. He had brought her along, trusting her, on the most important phase of his plan to reunite with his son. And how had Belle, no, Lacey, repaid him?

By the time Belle pulled up on Booth’s bike, Rumpelstiltskin was livid. He couldn’t control himself, not with her, not after having lost her and what the reality of finding her again had been like.

But holding her wrist and staring into Belle’s beautiful blue eyes had been too much. The rage poured over into something else. A desire that had been building in him ever since he heeded the call of a poor Marchland lord on the verge of ogre annihilation and laid eyes on his perfect daughter. Every stolen glance, every accidental touch, Belle’s kind smile, her sweet kiss, the empty room after he banished her, the lonely nights where his hand would drift down and he’d remember how she looked in her gold gown or blue smock, finding Belle again in Storybrooke, more kisses. It was too much. He’d had a mental break and for a few minutes had known the very pleasurable height of drunken lust.

And so now here he was half insane and on the receiving end of glaring daggers from his naked and bleeding one true love.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could manage to squeak out.

Belle rolled her eyes. She reached across the seat for her T-shirt, jeans , and shoes and quickly dressed. Rumpelstiltskin just stared, naked as the day he was born.

“You know, Gold. I was up for one goodbye romp, but you’re really fucked up. Too fucked up for my tastes. Time to go.”

Her opening the car door and hopping out shook Rumpelstiltskin back to the present.

No. No. No. He couldn’t let Belle leave. The curse would hurt her.

“B—Lacey wait!” he shouted through the open window.

But Belle didn’t stop. She marched toward her bike. And once she was on it, she and the true love potion would be gone.

Rumpelstiltskin needed to stop her.

He scrambled into the front seat of his Cadillac, the keys still in the ignition from his keeping the headlights on.

“Sorry old girl,” he said before igniting the engine and hitting the gas.

He sped right past Belle, who jumped back, cursing, and slammed full force into her motorcycle. There was a satisfying crunch beneath his car’s tires as he rolled over Belle’s escape.

Now all he had to do was get the egg and Belle and head back home.

Belle threw one of her shoes at his car.

“You mother fucker!” she screamed. She chucked her other shoe. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You could have killed me!”

Rumpelstiltskin turned off the car, pulled on his pants, retrieved from the backseat, slipped his keys inside the pocket, and fastened his shoes. He stepped out onto the asphalt, quickly assessing some of the damage to his car he’d have to pay a pretty penny to repair and then walked toward the wreckage of the bike and Belle.

“Be careful, sweetheart. Tossing your shoes away was not wise with so much debris. I wouldn’t want you to step on anything sharp.”

Belle scowled. “Oh, you asshole!”

Rumpelstiltskin could deal with Belle later. She would not be leaving town without transportation so he was safe on that front. Now he just needed to find his golden egg.

He scoured what remained of the bike, his eye catching what Belle had obviously pilfered from his shop, a glass wand, now cracked. He gently lifted it. God, he missed Belle and her propriety, her respect for him and his things. Lacey had just damaged one of his most powerful items.

“Looking for this?”

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his attention back to Belle. She was holding the golden egg, split open. Carefully she plucked out the shining purple potion and wagged it in front of him.

“Give that to me. Now, Belle!”

Belle smirked. “You took away what I wanted, maybe I should take away what you want.” She swung her arm back as if to smash the potion on the ground.

Rumpelstiltskin lunged forward but he wouldn’t get there in time. “Stop, Belle! That potion is the most powerful thing in this world! Don’t destroy it!”

Belle’s arm froze. She examined the potion more carefully. “It is rather… whirly… You said it’s powerful?”

“Yes,” Rumpelstiltskin’s voice cracked.

“More powerful than you?”

He hesitated. “For now.”

Belle’s smile grew and so did Rumpelstiltskin’s worry.

“Then maybe I’ll just keep it.”

He couldn’t allow her to do that, not with her track record. Risky or not, he needed to wrestle his potion from her now. He moved forward again, reaching for Belle.

Her eyes went wide and she staggered back, slapping his hands away. “What are you doing?”

“Give it to me!” Rumpelstiltskin snarled. He yanked her defending arm forward, drawing Belle into his arms.

She popped off the potion’s cork.

“No!” he screamed.

“I’m not letting you have this!” Belle yelled right before she downed the potion.

Rumpelstiltskin saw the purplish light shine through the skin of her throat as she swallowed. When the glow was gone, he released her.

“What have you done?” No one had ever drunken a true love potion, at least to Rumpelstiltskin’s knowledge. He had no idea what the potion would do to Belle. No idea if it would hurt her, kill her, do nothing. Either way, Belle was in danger again, and his plan to find Bae was further off the rails.

He sunk to his knees and held his head in his hands. He was near tears. How could he let it all come to this?

Belle staggered away from him, swaying. “I don’t… feel… so good.” She sounded drunk. “What… was in…”

She slumped to the ground. Rumpelstiltskin crawled to her. He checked her pulse and thank goodness she was still alive. At least for now. But this only made him feel a little better. Everything was ruined. Belle. His son. So many years of careful planning and this is where it all ended. Fuck.

After a few more minutes of wallowing, Rumpelstiltskin managed to drag Belle back to his car. She was fast asleep. He left the ruined bike where it was, along with anything else she had brought. He fully dressed and then drove them both back to his house.

There was no way he was getting Belle up the stairs so the couch would have to do.

He was angry with her. He was sad and frustrated. And he was going to have to spend a long night coming up with some way to save his potion and potentially save Belle. He hoped he wouldn’t have to make a choice between the two.

Looking down at Belle’s sleeping face now, it was almost easy to pretend that she was herself and not Lacey. He so wished he could hold his Belle now, receive her comfort and assurances. Finish with her what he’d started with Lacey.

He gently tucked a curl behind one of her ears and leaned over her, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“I miss you,” he said, the feeling of fatigue catching up with him so suddenly he thought he might fall asleep right there on the floor next to Belle in his living room.

Belle exhaled softly, her eyes still closed. She sleepily smiled. “I… miss you too… Rumple.”


	10. Brief Flicker of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle's back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Last week was busy! I'll continue to aim to have one new chapter a week. Sorry about skipping last week >_<

Rumpelstiltskin jolted awake. He leaned back over Belle.

“What did you say, sweetheart?” he whispered. Trying his best not to hope for the impossible. Trying his best not to set himself up for disappointment yet again.

Belle nuzzled her face into the couch cushion, her breathing slowing.

True love. Maybe the potion had woken Belle, the real Belle, his Belle. Maybe there was a silver lining to Lacey’s impulsiveness. Maybe Rumpelstiltskin would dare to hope one more time.

He gently cradled Belle’s face, turning her head to face him. He pressed his lips softly to hers.

Belle sighed. But, other than that, Rumpelstiltskin detected no unusual response. No sign that, for Belle, the curse was broken.

He couldn’t wait. He couldn’t let Belle sleep the whole night on this couch while he waited to see who would wake up in her body in the morning. He so wanted to be rid of Lacey and to have his Belle back.

He shook Belle’s shoulders. “Please, wake up. Belle, wake up for me.”

She blinked, her eyes glassy. No. Not glassy. They weren’t their usual blue. Instead her gaze was tinted purple like the potion. She tried to focus on his face but couldn’t quite. Her head lolled into his forearm.

“Belle?” Rumpelstiltskin tried again.

“Rumple…” she mumbled back.

Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes went wide. Belle was back. They were finally reunited. He could worry about the potion and magic later. For now, he had his Belle.

He pulled her face to his again and kissed her. Gentle and loving and… he could feel the tingle of magic from the potion. Bright and happy like the wave of magic he’d felt the first time they’d kissed. Although this spark was smaller, weaker. Magic was different here.

He sucked her bottom lip, savoring her. Then licked to gain entrance for his tongue. Kissing Belle was nothing like kissing Lacey. Belle was tentative and soft. He curled his tongue in hers before he realized she wasn’t moving hers back.

He pulled away. “Belle, are you alright?”

Belle’s eyes fluttered shut. He had to hold up her head to stop it from falling forward.

“I … Rum … I don’t … feel …”

Rumpelstiltskin kissed both of her eyelids, then her cheeks. “It’s alright, sweetheart. I’m here. I’ll protect you. You’re safe.”

Belle made no acknowledgement she heard, but her lack of response did not change the truthfulness of Rumpelstiltskin’s words. Belle was safe now. She would be safe forever.

“C’mon. Let’s get you in a real bed. Can you stand?”

Rumpelstiltskin had to pull Belle to her feet. She had difficulty standing on her own and still couldn’t quite keep her eyes open. She moaned and all Rumpelstiltskin could do was hope the pain wasn’t too bad. He’d get her in bed then fetch her water, an aspirin, and some crackers for her stomach.

Belle leaned heavily against him as they limped their way to the staircase. It took them much longer than Rumpelstiltskin would have liked to climb the stairs then he led her to the guest room down the hall from his own bedroom. He hovered before his open bedroom door, but decided they would have all the time in the world to truly cohabitate. She could move in with him when she was ready.

Rumpelstiltskin helped Belle into the covers of his guest bed and turned to retrieve some of the items he hoped would make her feel better, but Belle reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t go… don’t… leave me…”

Rumpelstiltskin’s heart broke. He would never abandon Belle ever again. She tugged him toward the bed, and he realized she was trying to pull him into it with her. He gently pried her fingers off his wrist. She whined at the loss of touch. But it would be short-lived. He circled the bed and got under the covers on the other side. She rolled into him, hugging him, without missing a beat.

“It hurts, Rumple.”

“I know.” He nuzzled her hair, kissing the limp strands. “It won’t for much longer.”

She slipped her hand under the collar of his button-down and rubbed his chest. Rumpelstiltskin felt a twitch in his pants that he immediately shut down. Now was not the time. He had already taken advantage of Belle once. He would never do so again.

“I want to come back…” Belle whispered. “I was… coming back.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s heart lurched. She had been returning to him when Regina kidnapped her. Regina really would suffer when all this was said and done.

“I really don’t… feel…”

Revenge would have to wait. Even cuddling with Belle would have to wait. Her eyelids were fluttering and her skin was growing even paler. The potion might have brought his Belle back to him, but it wasn’t sitting well inside her. It wasn’t meant to be chugged like she had, and Rumpelstiltskin had no idea what was in store for his Belle. He couldn’t lose her again.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Rumpelstiltskin gently helped Belle up into a sitting position. “You really don’t feel good? Is it getting better or worse?”

“Worse…” Belle offered. Her head went slack and fell against his shoulder.

He shook her. “Belle?”

“Mmmm… hurts…”

As happy as Rumpelstiltskin had been only moments ago, now he felt the weight of Lacey’s rash decisions on his shoulders. What would it matter if he had his Belle back if something bad happened to her… if she…

He remembered those horrible nights in his castle after she’d left. But the nights after Regina had shared her lie of Belle’s death were far far worse. He never wanted to live in that world again, one in which Belle was gone.

Rumpelstiltskin got out of the covers as Belle slumped into the mattress. “I’m going to get you water and aspirin. Please just stay still. It will be over soon.”

Oh how he hoped he was right. He needed Belle. He needed her so badly. If only he had controlled Lacey better. He needed to save Belle and then beg for her forgiveness for so many things, including how he’d let Lacey abuse her body.

Rumpelstiltskin barely made it to the guest room door, when Belle moaned louder than she had before.

“Mmmmm….” she whined.

Before Rumpelstiltskin could return to her side, Belle keeled over the edge of the bed and vomited purplish waste all over the hardwood floor. The sight of sparkling throwup made Rumpelstiltskin’s stomach twist. But maybe this was what Belle needed. Maybe purging would stop the pain.

By the next time she gagged, Rumpelstiltskin was at Belle’s side, rubbing her back. She gasped, heaving and shaking.

She emptied the entire contents of her stomach.

“Do you feel better?”

Belle shook her head.

Rumpelstiltskin eyed the remnants of his True Love potion mixed with puke on the floor. A part of him wanted to salvage it, but he knew that wouldn’t be possible. At least it wasn’t a total waste. He did have his Belle back.

He continued to rub her back. “Sweetheart, I’m here.”

Belle’s head snapped up. Her eyes, back to their regular blue, stared at Rumpelstiltskin, her expression one of shock.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. “That’s right. You found me. We’re together again.”

He leaned forward to give her a hug, but Belle pushed him back.

“Don’t touch me, Gold!”


	11. Amidst an Ocean of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey needs to get to a certain hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Life bit me in the butt.

Lacey didn’t feel right. She felt like someone had taken a large hammer and beat her over the head. When she tried to open her eyes the world around her was hazy. And when she opened her mouth, she spoke words, but didn’t understand them.

She saw a cold, black castle on the horizon, steeped in an unwelcome dread. She saw a prison cell, bare and dirty, with one hard concrete bench. She saw a man, no a monster, shimmering in scales and rot and twisted smiles. She wanted to throw up and run away.

But then his arms were around her, his skin not so scabbed as she expected. And his voice was familiar, warm even. And the room felt brighter, the sky bluer, the castle home. She wanted to lean into the monster, she wanted to be his prisoner forever.

_Oh God, what’s wrong with me._

She wavered away from the embrace and willed her eyes harder to open, to focus. Her gut roiled. Something awful was inside of her. Something good that had been corrupted. She was going to purge. She was going to…

There was a mess beside the bed. It smelled rancid and, even more disturbingly, like cotton candy. She attempted to toss her head to get a better look at the waste, but she only saw more shimmering.

_Ugh._ She leaned over the side again.

“Do you feel better?”

Lacey shook her head.

There was a pressure on her back, hands circling her like vultures.

“Sweetheart, I’m here.” That voice again. That voice… the monster. No. Worse. Mr. Gold.

Her head snapped up. Gold’s face was different in this world. Different than it should have been. No. No, she was confused. Gold. He’d tried to hold her hostage. He’d ruined her chance to leave town. He’d fucked her like it was nothing.

Gold smiled. “That’s right. You found me. We’re together again.”

Lacey wanted to throw up all over again. He leaned forward to give her a hug. She pushed him back, hard.

“Don’t touch me, Gold!”

Gold’s eyes went wide. “Belle?”

Lacey stumbled out of the bed and away from Gold.

“I’m not your fucking Belle! You can’t keep me prisoner!”

Gold’s face fell. He looked like he’d been struck. And … well… Lacey had said mean things to Gold before. He’d looked just as crestfallen staring at her, pleading with her. But, something was different this time. This time Lacey actually felt bad.

She turned away, not wanting to see the expression on Gold’s face for a moment longer.

“Belle?” he tried again, his voice wet.

The sadness in his tone hurt Lacey almost as much as his pathetic frown. What was wrong with her. Gold meant nothing to her.

“Stop it, Gold. No more games.”

Lacey kept her back to him and moved toward the door, but her feet were unsteady. She collapsed to her knees, her stomach lurching one more time.

Gold was on her again. His hand touching her back.

“You’re not well, Belle.”

“Stop it!” Lacey repeated.

Gold winced as he went to his knees beside her, their eyes level. Lacey tried to turn away again, but Gold captured her face between his hands and forced her to stare at him.

“Belle, I need you to come back.”

Lacey frowned. She was about to spit something nasty at him, her broken-record rebuttals clearly falling on deaf ears and the need for a sharper offense necessary, but her stomach growled and a bout of nausea caused the room to spin.

“No, what I, Lacey, need is a hospital.”

Gold worried his lip, hesitating.

Lacey begrudgingly knew that if she was going to get better, she needed medical care and there was no way she was making it to the hospital all by herself in the condition she was in. Fuck Gold, but she needed him one more time.

“You say you’re here for me. That you… care for me…” Well technically, he had said Belle, who she wasn’t. “Then I need you to prove it. Take me to Whale.”

Still Gold did not move.

Lacey had one more trick up her sleeve. She reached out a hand and gently touched Gold’s cheek. “I… I know you… I think I might… Belle… my name…”

Gold’s eyes went wide for the billionth time today, but he seemed to be buying it. He seemed to think whatever fantasy he’d been projecting on Lacey was actually about to come true. If Lacey wasn’t so sick, she might not have been able to hide her smirk (she always sucked at poker), what would have soundly given her away.

“Yes, sweetheart. Dr. Whale…”

Gold gently lifted them both to their feet. Lacey had to lean against him and, again, felt that unfamiliar comfort and warmth. She had no idea what she’d been obviously a fool to guzzle down and she had no idea who this Belle was and why Gold stared at her like she was this Belle person, who to him seemed like the only person in the world. But Lacey did know that, though she should hate Gold for the plans he foiled, in this moment, ever since the accident, those gnarled sparks of anger, rage, and disdain were nowhere inside of her. She objectively still knew this dude was bad news and she needed to get away from him. But now the idea of separating was… well…

Lacey leaned more into Gold as they carefully descended his stairwell. He smelled like mahogany and whisky and magic. Magic?

Lacey laughed.

Gold stopped. “Are you alright?”

“You smell nice.”

She could feel Gold smile against her hair as he navigated them to his foyer where he kept their car keys. Lacey couldn’t help but notice the chipped glass tube she’d stolen from his shop also resting on the shelf by the door.

No. Not a tube. A wand. She was certain of it.

Its translucent glass swirled in a way she hadn’t noticed before. A hint of purple at its center. And the closer Gold dragged her to the wand, the darker the purple center became. Lacey could feel something rushing inside her to match the wand. Like a dose of caffeine after a shot of espresso.

But Gold pulled her away into the night. They were outside and then in his car again.


	12. When you Wish Upon a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle saves the day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. It has been a very busy month and sadly will continue to be so :( But I have this one mapped out and I do fully intend to finish :) 
> 
> Comments are always a great motivator ;)

The car ride was a haze. Lacey couldn’t even plot her next move. She was really sick. And she kept staring at Gold, his gaze set on the road. He didn’t look right. None of this looked right.

No, she wasn’t thinking straight. She needed a doctor and her stomach pumped.

Lacey didn’t remember being helped from the Cadillac or how Gold and the nurse who received them managed to lift her onto a gurney. Oh god, her stomach. And her head.

She was wheeled over the threshold of the very small Storybrooke hospital and was welcomed by two screeching harpies who pulled Gold away from her side. It wasn’t until he was gone that she realized he had been holding her hand. She flexed her fingers in the air. They felt cold now.

She couldn’t trust Gold. He was a dick. But she really really didn’t want to be alone. No. No, it was more than that. She specifically didn’t want _him_ gone.

“Go…” she tried. But Lacey was feeling worse and worse.

The nurse who had helped, thankfully not the same one from the psychiatric ward, put an oxygen mask over Lacey’s mouth. The woman was explaining something, but Lacey couldn’t understand. She nodded her head as if she did though. She wanted whatever drugs they were going to pump into her asap.

And for the first time in Lacey’s sad life, she was actually happy to see Dr. Whale. He didn’t look drunk anymore. Lacey wanted to laugh. What a night they both were having. If she wasn’t leaving town right after this, she’d invite him to another drink (sans Keith) to share all the dirty details.

Whale put the back of his hand to Lacey’s forehead and shook it like he’d touched something gross. But he thankfully stayed put by her side and quickly inserted an IV.

If Lacey was back at the castle Rumpelstiltskin could fix all this with the snap of his finger.

Rump… No. Wait, what? Who?

She wanted to puke again, but the damn oxygen mask.

They moved her again, wheeling the hospital bed into the small ICU — Lacey could just make out the giant letters on the glass surrounding the area.

There was another person in the room too.

Faintly, Lacey recalled a sick boy.

“Two in one night,” Whale snapped at the helpful nurse. “I’ve never lost anyone!” He turned back to Lacey. “How much did you drink? Jesus.”

She still didn’t know what weird concoction of Gold’s she’d gulped down. And it sounded like the doctor wasn’t even aware. She needed to get Gold back so he could tell Whale what was in that vial and fix everything. Lacey couldn’t just die here tonight. There was so much she wanted to do. So much of the world she hadn’t seen.

Where was that bastard?

“Hnnn…” she mumbled up at Whale. “G … g… gold.”

The nurse caught Lacey’s sad plea instead of the doctor. “You want Gold? He’s with the mayor and the sheriff. I don’t think…”

“Gold!” Lacey said more urgently, the last of her strength evaporating. He could fix this.

The nurse nodded and disappeared. When she returned, Gold was trailing behind her. He was ghastly pale and had huge dark circles under his eyes.

“G….” Lacey tried.

“I’m here, sweetheart.” He knelt beside her and grabbed her hand.

But that wasn’t what Lacey wanted. He needed to tell Whale what she’d ingested. Gold needed to…

“Stop this, this instant!” the voice of one of the harpies screeched through the doorway. “How dare you ignore my son for your whore!”

The mayor. Lacey didn’t like her. And she wasn’t a whore.

“I’m with Regina on this one.” The sheriff. “Henry is more important.”

Gold didn’t look away from Lacey, and she found herself not wanting him to look away, but… the boy. She turned her head slightly and saw the comatose child in the bed next to hers. What had happened to him?

“This is your fault!” the mayor snapped at the other woman.

The sheriff scowled. “Right! So it could have been me sick with the sleeping curse! Your curse!”

The two continued to argue, but Lacey couldn’t keep up. Besides there was something bothering her. Curse. It tickled the back of her mind.

A wave of nausea hit her. Curse. She was walking in the woods. She was leaving some place and there was a carriage on the road. A woman in black. They were talking about Gold or… no that couldn’t be right. Something about…

Gold squeezed her wrist. “Whale, something’s wrong. She’s getting worse. And her eyes, they shouldn’t be purple. Do something. Do anything!”

Lacey closed her eyes. She was on the precipice of something important. An important memory. The woods. A carriage. A castle. A curse. And how do you break a curse?

_And all curses can be broken. A kiss born of true love would do it._

The boy needed a kiss.

It didn’t help Lacey, but… maybe…

She opened her eyes and with all her strength reached out to the two fighting women. Gold tried to grasp her outstretched fingers, but she jerked them away and kept pointing at the mayor and sheriff.

Finally the blonde sheriff noticed and quirked an eyebrow.

“Kiss…” Lacey managed.

The blonde glanced to the mayor beside her, taking the wrong insinuation from Lacey’s words.

“Kiss?” Gold repeated. He, successfully this time, claimed Lacey’s fingers and brought them to his lips.

But she shook her head. She needed to get it through to them. Lacey might be a lost cause, but the boy had a chance. She could feel it in her bones, in her gut.

Maybe Gold would listen. “True… love’s… kiss…”

Gold’s eyes went wide. And, sad as it was, he looked hopeful. No, no. He wasn’t getting it. And he was leaning forward, lifting the oxygen mask off Lacey’s face. No, it wasn’t she who needed the kiss.

“The boy… curse… kiss…” Lacey wheezed.

Gold froze. His brow crinkled. And Lacey knew he understood. She relaxed and focused on her own pain again.

Gold left her side and stalked over to the sheriff and mayor. He said something to them, but Lacey couldn’t make it out.

There was more arguing and then, finally, the sheriff hesitantly approached the sick boy. She said a sad goodbye and then kissed his forehead.

Gold’s eyes were on Lacey when the woosh of magic rippled from the child and his mother. The magic connected with Lacey and her stomach, rearing from the potion, finally calmed. She sucked in a deep breath. And then her eyes were on Gold.

No, not Gold. Rumpelstiltskin.


	13. There will be time for that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse is broken and Belle is back!

The wave of Regina’s ended curse broke over Rumpelstiltskin. Since Ms. Swann’s arrival, he had had his memories back, but now his mind felt sharper, quicker to retrieve a detail from hundreds of years past, and his balance was shaken. He wavered from foot to foot then reached out his arms and flexed his fingers instinctively.

His memories were back, but not his magic.

He turned to Belle, afraid of what he would find. But she was already watching him and her eyes, blue again, glistened with tears.

Lacey’s ugly sneer was gone, her narrowed eyes, her flared nostrils. In their stead was a warm smile, wide eyes, and a pretty blush he’d missed oh so much. Belle.

He’d deal with his magic later. For now, he just wanted his Belle.

He stumbled over himself to get to her and, perhaps careless of her condition, he folded himself over her prone figure and grasped her into a hug. Belle!

“Sweetheart, is it really you?” He rubbed his nose into her hair, greasy from the evening’s activities, but still so soft and fragrant. “Belle?”

“I remember,” she whispered the words softly. “I remember everything.”

Rumpelstiltskin froze. Everything.

Their time in the castle, stolen glances and furtive touches. Stories and dreams shared. A conversation at his spinning wheel. A kiss.

And him screaming in his true love’s face. Him throwing her into the dungeon and demanding she leave. Watching Belle depart, never looking back, and him spending hours cleaning up the mess he’d left in his great hall. Months of fretting and worrying and sorrow all while she had been locked up in the Evil Queen’s dungeon. He hadn’t even looked for her after Regina lied to him. He had been too much of a coward.

And that wasn’t all. He’d saved Belle in Storybrooke, but she had been Lacey, a twisted, ugly version of his pure-hearted Belle. And he’d known she wasn’t herself, but he’d still kissed her and touched her and defiled her.

Rumpelstiltskin should have let Belle go. He should have released her, stepped back, and given her space. He should have let her process all the memories flooding back, given her a chance to speak, to be angry, to curse him. But Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t a kind man. And he certainly didn’t know how to love. So instead he squeezed Belle tighter. He would never let her go, even if she asked. Even if she begged. He would have everything he wanted and he was done wasting time.

“Rumpelstiltskin?” Belle asked gently, muffled against his shoulder. “I remember. I…” She let out a breath. “I love you.”

Rumpelstiltskin could cry. He turned his head and kissed her temple. “Yes, yes. And I love you too.”

Behind his own reunion, he could hear the laugh of a young boy waking from a sleeping curse and his mother holding him in his arms.

“You saved me,” Henry said with a smile in his voice.

“You did it,” Regina, the boy’s second mother, said.

The door to the ICU opened. Whale and the fairy nun wandered in. Rumpelstiltskin turned to view the crowd, but he didn’t loosen his hold on Belle.

“Henry, what’s going on?” Swann said, eyes wide.

Regina glanced around at those entering the room, her eyes wide too, but in a different way. Fear was creeping into her expression and, as she caught Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes, he knew she knew the other shoe was about to drop.

Rumpelstiltskin would have smiled at the satisfying justice of it all, if he didn’t have all those pesky memories of his own mistreatment of Storybrooke’s residents in their past lives. And without magic, he was as equally at their mercy as the Evil Queen.

It was time to take Belle and leave.

“The curse… I think you broke it!” Henry announced.

Rumpelstiltskin turned back to Belle. She was also observing the scene before them in the ICU.

“Sweetheart, it’s time we make our exit.”

Belle locked eyes with Rumpelstiltskin. There was only a blink of confusion on her face before she nodded and started removing her own IV carefully. Oh, how he could get used to a Belle that actually trusted and listened to him. He wasn’t going to miss Lacey one bit.

He helped Belle off of the hospital bed and pulled her to the door, behind those still staring at the boy.

But Belle stumbled and knocked the end of the bed just as the Blue Fairy explained what he and Belle already knew: the power of true love’s kiss.

“Belle, we need to move,” Rumpelstiltskin tried, but Belle was having a hard time getting to her feet.

Curses! Rumpelstiltskin in his naivety had hoped the curse breaking would free Belle of whatever torment his true love’s potion was reaping on her body, but it was appearing luck was not on his side on this one.

She moaned, clutching her stomach, but staggered forward to the door. “I can… make it…”

Oh his brave Belle. Rumpelstiltskin gently hurried her forward and out of the ward just as Regina began loudly lamenting the fate he was trying to avoid for himself.

If only he had his magic, he could whisk Belle and himself away in the snap of a finger. They would be safe in his home. Safe in his bed.

Rumpelstiltskin’s cheeks flushed. There were so many wonderful delights on the horizon. He needed to stay focused on that. The good of what his future held. Not the troubles of the present.

He held Belle’s arm and shoulder tightly and led her down the hospital hallway.

“You’ll be alright, Belle. I’m here.”

Belle shivered in his arms and all thoughts of his bed were gone. One step at a time. She wasn’t well. Belle’s health had to come first before anything else, even almost thirty years of yearning.

Belle keeled over. “I … it’s getting… bad… again.”

Rumpelstiltskin pulled them into a corner and then, seeing a door to what he assumed was a supply closet, he safely tucked them away into the small room. He needed to get Belle through this wave, and he really hoped he could avoid calling for Whale again.

He tilted Belle’s head up. Her eyes were closed.

“Belle?”

Her eyelids fluttered and, when she opened them, she couldn’t quite focus on him. And her beautiful blue eyes were that unnerving shade of purple again.

“Belle?”

She collapsed into his arms, her weight almost causing him to topple. No magic meant he was still a cripple.

“C’mon, Belle!” This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t lose her after finding her again, not after she’d finally returned to him and they’d both said they loved each other. “By the gods! If only I had my magic. I would snap us away. I would…”

And with one hand still on his Belle, her eyes shining that unnatural purple, and his mind on his simple teleportation spell and distant salmon home, Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers.

And the two of them disappeared.

The next thing Rumpelstiltskin knew, he and Belle were standing, clutching, in his foyer. She was totally unconscious in his arms and he had no idea how he’d managed to use magic.

Belle groaned, but clutched him back. “I… I feel better.”

Her eyes were blue again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm.... should I earn my rating again in the next chapter? What do y'all think?


	14. There will be time for everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut time (with a small ounce of plot)
> 
> Note: this story is my first time ever writing smut; apologies if it doesn't meet expectation. This was harder than I thought! (pun not intended)

Belle shot up in his arms. “I feel good.” She glanced around. “How did we get here?”

How indeed. Rumpelstiltskin didn’t release Belle, but he worried his lip. He’d been holding her, sick and in pain his arms, when he’d thought of his spell, snapped his fingers, and then…

“Belle, look at me.”

She snapped her attention back to him. Her eyes were their normal clear blue. Their beautiful blue. No longer that murky purple. The color of his potion.

Oh no.

The true love potion he’d meant to unleash via the town well. The potion that was supposed to bring back magic. When Belle’s alter-ego drank the drought, she’d muddled his whole plan. But the magic of the potion, it hadn’t disappeared. It had buried itself inside of Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin had never tested the effects of a true love potion ingested by a mortal, let alone one who had no connection to either half of the true love’s source. Maybe if it had been a potion of their own love, she wouldn’t have needed a doctor. But of even that Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t be sure.

Either way, when he’d pulled her into that supply closet and thought of his spell while holding her tight, he’d been able to tap into the magic inside her. And by the looks of it, doing so, had eased Belle’s pain.

It wasn’t quite a win-win though. As much as Rumpelstiltskin loved Belle, the thought of requiring close proximity to her to conduct his experiments was enough to make his own gut roil. Belle would never approve of what he often used his magic for. Hell, she hadn’t even known the half of it when she lived with him in his castle. And of course, there was also his ultimate goal: Baelfire. Belle didn’t need to know about him. Not yet, anyway.

Rumpelstiltskin needed to extract the magic from Belle and find a way to harness it independent of her.

“Is everything alright?” Belle was still staring up at Rumpelstiltskin. He’d been quiet for some time, thinking, after he’d asked her to look at him.

He would solve this puzzle later, for now he needed to pay attention to the beautiful, clever woman in his arms.

“Yes, sweetheart. Just thinking about…” He rubbed her cheek. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

Belle leaned into his touch. “Me too.” She kissed his palm gently. “I’ve missed you, Rumple. I’ve missed you so, so much.”

“My darling, Belle.” Rumpelstiltskin untangled them just enough to lead Belle to his living room. He pulled her to one of the smaller couches, not quite onto his lap, but close enough. His arm stayed around Belle’s waist.

She snuggled into his side.

“Belle, you have to tell me what happened to you.”

She sighed. “After everything, do we need to discuss this now?”

He supposed they didn’t, but now that Belle was safe again, he couldn’t help but be reminded that this happy moment was just as likely to never have passed. And there was one person responsible for their parting and unfortunate fate.

Belle sighed again. “I was abducted.” She spoke into his side, the heat of her breath tickling his skin through his shirt.

“Regina,” he snarled.

“She locked me away until her curse and I’ve been in the asylum ever since. Well until you freed me that is.”

“For twenty-eight years?”

Belle nodded solemnly against him.

“All these years, you’ve been here. Alive.”

At the angry tone of his voice, Belle pulled away and studied him. “The potion. Why I was sick? Was it meant for revenge?”

“No,” he snapped. “But, even with it inside you, it might come in handy.”

“No,” Belle whispered. “That potion is magic. That’s how we got here, isn’t it? No, Rumple.”

He jumped to his feet and hovered over her, small and fragile on his couch. “I cannot let this stand, Belle. I will not let this stand.” Regina would pay.

Belle reached her hand out and touched Rumpelstiltskin’s wrist. “Look, promise me. Promise me you won’t give into your hate. Promise me you won’t kill her.”

He had to look away. He couldn’t watch Belle try to elicit a promise from him that would mean an enemy who had stolen from him would receive no punishment. He loved Belle, but she was asking him to let injustice stand. Worse. To let a slight against him, the Dark One, stand. He would sooner smash his other foot with a hammer.

“Promise me,” she continued. “And we can be together.”

And that snapped his attention back. He locked eyes with Belle again. And saw her. Her bravery, her beauty. He saw how real she was, not some vision in a fragile dream, a fragment of a memory.

“Oh, sweetheart.” He lowered himself to the couch again and put his hand back on her cheek. She had asked him not to kill Regina. There were other ways to suffer. So, easily he said, “I promise.”

Belle’s lips spread into the widest smile he’d ever seen on her face. He didn’t think she could ever look more lovely and now, dressed in rags, hair greasy, face long-cleared of makeup, Belle was as ever a goddess as there was one. He finally had her to himself again. And this time she really would be his forever.

Rumpelstiltskin bent toward her and touched his lips to hers. She kissed him back, not like Lacey—selfish and experienced. She kissed him like it was her first kiss. And like it would be her last. Like she belonged to him. Because she did.

He sucked in her upper lip, savoring the flavor, springtime and rose petals. He licked the lip gently and felt a shock go through him when Belle’s tongue tentatively arched up to touch his own. He moved his own tongue from her lip and knotted it with hers. She was nervous and gentle, but slowly began to explore his mouth.

He lowered one hand from her face and, caressing her neck then her collarbone, slowly dipped his fingers into her shirt. As his hand slid down her chest, he remembered she hadn’t had a bra on in the car. He moved lower until his hand covered her breast. He squeezed, and Belle squeaked into his mouth. She squirmed closer to him.

But Rumpelstiltskin stopped and pulled his hand out of her shirt. He broke their kiss and leaned back. “Not here, Belle. Let’s go to my bedroom.”

Lacey had only been worth a backseat tumble. But Belle deserved so much more.

Belle blushed attractively and nodded.

He helped her to her feet and led her up the stairs to his master suite. No, their master suite.

She looked around the room, finely decorated with heavy fabrics and hand-carved finishes and golden trim. “It’s lovely in here.”

Rumpelstiltskin smirked. “You’re lovely.” He pulled her to the bed, seating himself on the edge but holding Belle upright between his legs.

“I want to see you, sweetheart.” He kissed her hands. “Will you let me see you?”

Rumpelstiltskin wouldn’t have thought it possible for Belle’s blush to redden any further, but she was as bright as a beet.

“I’ve never done anything like this before. Or at least not as myself…”

He tried not to think of his Cadillac earlier in the night. That wasn’t really Belle. Now, he only wanted to think of what remained of their night. Of what was coming next.

“Belle, sweetheart. Don’t be nervous. I’m here.”

She nodded, and he kissed her hands again.

“Now undress for me?”

He wanted to see her. To see all of her. To see her bare before him, like a sacrificial lamb on the altar. He wanted her to prostrate herself for him. To show him, once and for all, that she belonged to only him. That he would be the first and only man to see her in her finest form.

Belle slowly pulled back her hands and stepped back from him. She first covered her face, but then, gently breathing, she lowered her arms and grasped the ends of her t-shirt. With only one beat of hesitation, she pulled the cotton over her head, revealing the two most perfect breasts Rumpelstiltskin had ever seen.

He yearned to touch them, to tease them, to nibble on her small pink nipples with his teeth. But Belle wasn’t done yet.

She kept her arms taut at her sides, clearly fighting the urge to cover herself.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. “You are beautiful. Now let me see the rest.”

Belle averted her eyes to the floor then reached for the button on her pants. She pulled her dirty jeans and underwear down in one swift motion. She kicked the garments away and then squeezed her eyes tight, hands in fists by her thighs.

“I’m sorry it’s not much.” She winced. “I’m so skinny and if my Lacey memories are correct the custom here is to be hairless and I haven’t bathed and my—”

“You are perfect.” And she was. Her skin was pale and unmarked. She was skinny, but not so much that he couldn’t find a few places on her he’d like to squeeze. Her breasts were small and pert. Her ass, supple. And between the tops of her thighs, he could already see her brown hair glistening with anticipation. “Perfection. Now come back here.”

He opened his arms and Belle, her embarrassment at being on display finally too much, rushed into him. She hugged him tightly as he scooped her into his arms and more squarely onto the bed. He laid her out over the comforter, gently fitting her head between the plump sides of his biggest pillow.

“You’re perfect,” he said again.

He kissed her forehead. He kissed both of her glorious blue eyes. He kissed each of her cheeks. Her neck. He nibbled at the skin, but was careful not to leave a mark. He sucked her right collarbone then her left. She gasped when he dipped his tongue between breasts. He moved his mouth to one of her nipples, sucking gently at first, then harder. He rolled the other nipple between his fingers. Belle’s gasps grew louder, the moans traveling straight down his own chest and into his pants, which were becoming annoyingly tight.

He kept rolling her nipple with his hand as he moved his mouth south again. He tasted her navel, an obscene trail of wet leading from her breasts down down down.

“Open for me,” he whispered into her pelvic bone.

And Belle did.

Her hair was drenched now. The pink of her lower lips glistening enticingly and all for him. Rumpelstiltskin spread her open with his hands and, relishing the earthy smell for a brief moment, leaned in to taste.

Belle’s breathing stopped when his tongue thrust inside of her. Annoyingly, he could taste some of her rawness from their earlier attempt in the car. He licked her insides clean as best he could then replaced his tongue with a finger.

He glanced up at Belle. She was flushed and biting her lip.

“None of that, sweetheart. I want to hear you.”

She nodded and exhaled.

“You’re going to enjoy this next part.”

The way she looked at him said it all. She trusted him. Belle trusted a monster. Let her, for now. At least she could trust him in this, in giving her pleasure. A full-course meal laid out prettily all for him.

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her clit. She moaned and twisted her fingers in the bed sheets. He didn’t stop. He sucked the bud into his mouth and licked it in precious circles, slow at first, then faster and harder until his Belle was gasping for breath.

“It’s … too… much…”

He wasn’t going to stop until she came. And then he still might not stop. He put a second finger inside her and thrust, curling the digits up as he sucked and licked her clit. She clamped her thighs around his head but it only urged him further.

She tasted wonderful and every little shiver that danced on his tongue made him want to unravel her more and more and more. He would spend eternity between her legs undoing his precious innocent maid.

“I’m … I’m …”

He could feel her finish on his lips. Wet and hot and electric. Her back arched off the bed and she whined so loud he was sure his neighbors would hear. Let them. Let the whole of Storybrooke know that Belle was his and how well he treated her.

He licked her through her orgasm and when she finally relaxed, sinking into the mattress, she pulled him up toward her and kissed him.

“That was… that was…”

Rumpelstiltskin smirked. “And we’re not even done yet.”

Belle’s lips made a perfect “O” just as he kissed her again.

This time it was Belle who pulled away first. “Wait, wait.”

He furrowed his brow.

“It’s not fair how much clothing you have on.”

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. She had a point. He regretfully rolled off of her and began peeling off his own layers. He didn’t even have time to feel self-conscious about his centuries old body compared to her lithe youth before Belle was now on him.

She sat up, joining him in sitting on the bed. Her eyes rolled down his chest and stomach, stopping finally on his very alert, throbbing cock, twitching between his crossed legs. Belle tentatively reached for him then froze.

“May I?”

“Always.”

She circled her dainty fingers around the base and squeezed. Rumpelstiltskin jerked at the surprise sensation. He was about to finish like a hairless teenager.

“I… I don’t really know what to do from here.”

Belle wasn’t doing anything and he felt like he was about to explode. That wouldn’t do. He sadly pried her fingers from his length.

“Belle, I promise to teach you, but for now, I really need to… I need to…” He didn’t want the night to end with him spilling on her hand. He wanted to be inside her.

He laid Belle back down and covered her body with his.

“Are you ready?” he asked, all confidence from earlier gone. Belle had no idea what she was doing to him. She had no idea what she was about to give up. Once he had her, there was no going back. She’d never be free of him again. “Belle, are you sure?”

Belle smiled her normal sweet smile. “I love you, Rumpelstiltskin. I want you.”

It was all the encouragement he needed. He reached between their legs and lined himself up with her.

“I’ll start slow. It may sting a little.” She would probably still be sore from earlier. But he couldn’t wait. And she had said she wanted him.

Eagerly, Belle jutted her hips forward, swallowing his tip. Rumpelstiltskin sucked in a breath, kissed his Belle on the lips one more time, then thrust forward.

It was like coming home. She was so tight and small around him, but perfect. Her body was made for his and his whole cock was on fire. He locked eyes with Belle, hers wide and glossy from the shock.

“Are you okay?”

“… yes…”

“I’m going to start moving.”

“… yes…”

He rocked back and forth, the delicious friction like nothing he’d ever felt. No, it was like magic. That feeling of power coursing through you. But this time it wasn’t magic, just Belle and their love. He moved faster, needing more of her, more of this. She was moaning again, her lips tightening around him. He couldn’t stop, he wouldn’t. He was moving faster, much faster than he intended, but her legs had now lifted and were crossed behind his waist, urging him and pulling him into her with every thrust.

He was close, cresting the peak. And his mind was in shambles. All he knew was he wanted to feel this way forever, with Belle beneath him, her legs around him, his cock inside her.

“Rumple!” she moaned as she came again.

He followed shortly after, spilling himself inside her.

He collapsed, sweaty and spent. She unhooked her legs and folded her arms around him instead, holding him closer to her. She kissed his neck, licking the beads of moisture from his skin.

“That was… that was…”

Rumpelstiltskin caught the rest of her sentence in his mouth. He was kissing her again. Tasting her again. Oh Belle. How had he ever lived without her? How had he held himself back all that time in the castle? How had he given her up so easily?

How had he chosen power over her?

When you’re the Dark One, the most powerful being in the universe, you should get everything you want. He could have everything he wanted. There was no choosing. He would have all the power in the world, all the world would bow before him and cower at his feet. And he would have Belle too, sitting beside him, irrevocably bound to him and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are definitely about to live happily ever after right? Definitely. It totalllllyyy seems that way. Yup. Everything is fine and will be fine. Yup yup. O_O ...........
> 
> Curious if y'all have any predictions about what will happen? I hope it's not toooo predictable.


End file.
